The Convention Implementation
by NotJustSomeKindOfNerd
Summary: Post S7/E14 The Convention Conundrum. Penny will do whatever it takes to get her nerds to the comic book convention. Rated M for later chapters. All main characters appear in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television. **

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing anything like this.**

It was Tuesday midday and Penny was lying on her couch with her laptop browsing the on-line acting magazines when something in an article caught her eye. The titles Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly, Battlestar Gallactica and Game of Thrones among others were all in this article.

'These are some of the guy's favorite shows'. She moved a few strands of hair away as her eyes moved to the top of the article_. _'Writer/producer Jane Espson will be attending Comic-Con 2014 (I have no affiliation with Comic-Con). She was one of the writer/producers for all those shows. 'I feel so bad that the guys couldn't get tickets'.

Suddenly the wheels in her head started turning and a big smile came to her face. 'Some way some how I am going to get them tickets for that convention if it's the last thing I do. I only have two small problems' she thought as a frown came to her face, 'I have no money to buy them and where do I start looking'.

Again the wheels were turning and her beautiful smile returned to her face. 'Bernadette and Amy could help with the money but I'm not going to look on the internet, there are too many scams. Where to go, where to go'? Looking back at the laptop she typed into the navigation bar and hit enter. Then she typed in "comic con tickets 2014 San Diego" into the search bar, hit enter but nothing was found. 'That is odd. Maybe you're not allowed to sell them on ebay' she thought.

After looking around her apartment for inspiration no ideas came to her so she went back to the acting mags looking for auditions.

As she was scrolling through web pages her eyebrows went up, her head went back and she had what she thought Sheldon and Leonard would call an epiphany. "The comic book store…Stuart" she said aloud. It was too obvious to be an epiphany for Sheldon but not for her.

She jumped up, grabbed her jacket and keys, opened the door but stopped in the doorway. "Oh". She looked down at herself. She was wearing black leggings and a sky blue spaghetti strap tank top.

'This is not the right outfit for the comic book store especially since I'm going alone' she thought.

Men stared at her everywhere she went but past experiences in the comic book store proved it can get really creepy with all those eyes on her and what was probably going through their minds as they stared with mouths agape.

She went back to her bedroom, took off the leggings and put on sweat pants and put on a sweat shirt over the tank top. Then she pulled her hair into ponytail and put it through a Cornhuskers cap and left the apartment.

* * *

Stuart was behind the counter when Penny walked into the store. He looked up and noticed it was a girl but it took him a couple seconds to realize who it was.

"Penny, oh hey Penny you're here" he said loudly with bewilderment and shock.

"Hi Stuart" Penny said as she walked up to the counter.

"So Penny have you been out jogging today" he asked as he looked at her outfit. He thought she still looked hot even in sweats.

She smiled at him. "No Stuart. I came here directly from home in my car. I actually came here to see you. I thought it would be better to wear sweats and a hat so I wouldn't get all the, you know, looks".

Penny turned around to look through the store. There were three guys staring into comic books and not her.

"It looks like it worked" she said.

"So what can I do for you Penny" asked Stuart.

"Well I don't know if you heard but Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj didn't get tickets to Comic Con. I feel so bad for them so I wanted to know if you can help me find tickets for them" Penny explained. "I mean who better to ask than someone who owns a comic book store. Also I don't want to look on the internet because there are too many scams".

Stuart grinned. "Oh ok, well that's not going to be easy especially without using the internet. How about internet bidding sites"?

"You know that was the odd thing. I could not find anything on ebay. Don't you think that's strange"?

Stuart thought for a moment. "Well there's not much not sold on ebay. Oh I know why, the badges were not mailed out yet".

"What are badges" asked Penny.

"They're not called tickets, they're called badges. I think they will be mailed out in a couple months" Stuart explained.

"If I wait until then it probably won't be a surprise because the guys will look on the bidding sites too. Ok Stuart, here is my number". Penny wrote her number down on a flyer on the counter. "If you know anyone or find out any other way to get the badges let me know".

Penny smiled at him and started walking towards the door "Thanks for your time Stuart".

Before Penny made it to the door Stuart yelled out. "Wait".

Penny stopped and turned around "What" she asked.

Stuart hated to disappoint Penny "Maybe we can make a deal".

"A deal, what kind of deal" asked Penny suspiciously as she walked back to the counter.

Stuart hesitated. "I bought four badges for myself".

Penny looked confused. "So are you saying you will sell them to me"?

"Well here's the thing Penny. I was planning on having a special sale day at the store where I would raffle off the badges. The raffle would cover the cost of the badges and then some. This would bring in more customers including new ones hopefully. I am trying to have more events like that to drum up more business. I have not been doing that well lately".

Penny still looked confused. "So you want me to enter the raffle for the badges?

Stuart shook his head. "No but I will give you the badges if you work here".

Penny's eyes went wide. "Work here. How long and how much would I have to work"?

"At least until the convention and at least three days a week. The days can be flexible except for Wednesday". Four hours a day and not more than 20 a week".

Penny was having a hard time trying to understand this. "Stuart, I think I would be getting the better deal here. What little I know about comic books is not going to help your business".

Stuart nodded. "Well on the outside it does appear that way. What will help is a pretty girl in the store attracting nerds far and wide. So you get the badges and I get the business".

"Isn't that sexist" asked Penny.

Stuart countered. "Well they don't put women with giant boobs on the cover of comic books just to take up space".

Penny agreed. "You sound like a casting director. You're not thinking that I'm going to dress like that in the store"?

Stuart shook his head. "No of course not". He was trying to picture her in an outfit like that and was staring off into space.

"Stuart" Penny said and got no response. "Earth to Stuart" she yelled.

Stuart quickly turned to her "Oh ok, just wear what you would normally wear that day. I wouldn't hurt to add some black leather to your wardrobe given the nature of the business. You will be like a sales person. Do whatever you need to do to sell the most. I can help you with that. You would also work as a stock person and help me with inventory. I can only pay you minimum wage after you work off the badges but I can give you bonuses for large sales quotas. Of course if sales don't increase I won't be able to pay you at all but it's worth a try. So do you want the job Penny"?

Penny thought for a bit. "Stuart I still have to focus on my acting career and sometimes I will have to put it before the job".

"Not a problem Penny. You could work here around whatever you need to do for your acting career. The work schedule is flexible enough".

Penny smiled. "That is so sweet of you Stuart. Ok it's a deal. I'll take the job".

Penny put her hand out to Stuart for a handshake to close the deal. Stuart just stood there wondering what she was doing.

"What" Stuart asked?

"Let's shake hands on a done deal" said Penny.

"Oh duh" said Stuart slightly embarrassed and put his hand out to Penny and they shook on it.

"So Stuart when is my first day of work"?

"Well tomorrow is Wednesday which is when new comic books come in each week so how about tomorrow" asked Stuart.

Penny smirked "I'm so stupid I should have realized that. The guys have been coming here almost every Wednesday for new comic book night since I've known them. So I guess you want me here in the evening then".

"Can you come in at 1:00 pm when the new comics are delivered" asked Stuart. "That way you can see how they get inventoried and shelved. After that you can leave and come back in the evening when more customers arrive".

Penny was thrilled about how this was working out. "Sounds good Stuart, I'll see you tomorrow" she said as she walked towards the door.

Before she got to the door Stuart again yelled "Wait".

Penny came back to the counter. "What is it Stuart".

"I'm going to be an exhibitor at the convention and can use your help selling. You don't have to do it if you don't want to".

"No Stuart I work for you now and I should be there. I am your only employed sales person. It might be fun working there anyway".

"Oh ok, great" said Stuart. "Are you ok with wearing a costume? Everyone wears costumes".

Penny looked suspicious. "I guess I can find a costume to wear. Why are you asking me this now"?

Stuart wasn't looking Penny in the eye and seemed to be hunting for the right words. "Well I thought it could be something specific".

Penny still looked suspicious. "Ok. No Wonder Woman and nothing slutty".

Stuart looked down at the counter. "I was thinking of Princess Leia"

Penny sighed and smirked. "The white dress or the gold bikini"?

Stuart was now relieved that she was not offended by his request and ended up turning him down to work the convention. "The white dress if sales are good, and the bikini if they're not. I will supply the costumes".

Penny shook her head and raised here voice a little. "I said nothing slutty. The bikini is slutty".

Stuart countered "If that were the case every woman on the beach in a bikini is a slut".

Penny stood there momentarily staring at him. "Stuart you men are all alike. At the beach or a pool it's a bathing suit for swimming and getting a tan. Everywhere else it's just slutty."

Stuart thought over what she just said. "Ok if you put it that way it makes sense. You don't have to wear the gold bikini"

Penny was a little riled up over this and how stupid men could be sometimes. "Bring the bikini anyway just in case. I don't want you to lose money". I'm going now. Is there anything else because if you say wait again I'm ignoring it".

Stuart thought she shouldn't talk to him like that. 'Who's the boss here anyway'? He wondered. "That's it Penny".

Penny headed for the door "Bye Stuart. I'll see you tomorrow. Don't worry I'll work hard and get your sales up.

Stuart imagined that with seeing more of Penny now will make something else hard and go up as well.

As Penny was driving home she couldn't wait to tell the guys all that happened today. They were going to comic con thanks to her. 'Leonard is going to be so happy and proud of me'. She tried to imagine their reactions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: Thanks for the inspiring reviews. It means a lot since this is my first story.**

Penny was climbing the stairs at 2311 North Robles Ave rather quickly. Since quitting her job at the Cheesecake Factory she found she had much more energy. She remembered coming home after a long hard shift of waitressing and then having to climb to the fourth floor. She would often be blaming Leonard for blowing up the elevator until one day she thought of the alternative, Leonard blowing himself up. (A future story) With a shiver she put that thought out of her mind and rationalized that the exercise from climbing those stairs kept her fit. She reached the fourth floor carrying a black leather outfit over her arm.

Penny walked into the apartment, put the outfit on the couch and took out her phone to text Leonard.

_**Hi Leonard, I have some big news to tell you tonight at dinner. Love You, Penny XOXO**__._

Leonard quickly texted back. _**Is this what I think it is? Love You, Leonard XOXO**__._

_**No it's not that. Love Penny XOXO**_she texted back.

She knew he was thinking it was about an acting job. She hoped she would be sending a text like that in the near future.

* * *

Leonard and Sheldon had just left work and were leaving the campus. Leonard seemed to have something on his mind.

"Sheldon, do you find the work you are doing now is challenging enough for you" asked Leonard who thought he already knew what his answer would be.

"Leonard, unless I discover a grand unified theory, the unification of all known interactions, my work will remain challenging. Towards that end if string theory is proven by myself or someone else however unlikely that would be to not be a viable approach to solving quantum gravity then that would be a problem".

"How's that" asked Leonard.

"Then Leslie Winkle would be correct. Loop quantum gravity would then be the primary theory to explain quantum gravity. I would have to suffer endless humiliation from your ex booty-call. Leonard, you already know this. Why are you asking such an obvious question"?

Leonard sighed. "I guess I'm a little board with what I'm working on now".

"Of course you are. All your work is derivative"

Leonard ignored Sheldon's remark and thought of years past. "I remember going to the LHC at Cern. It was so fascinating and cutting edge. New discoveries were being made. I even felt a little jealous of the other physicists working there".

Sheldon turned to Leonard. "They are currently in the process of upgrading the power of the particle beams to 14 teraelectron volts which will not be completed until next year. Are you thinking about going there when their done"?

Leonard knew that if he said yes Sheldon would nag him for a year. "Oh I don't know. Forget about it". Leonard turned the car onto South Los Robles Avenue heading north. "So what do you think Penny's big news is? She said it wasn't about an acting job.

"Given that Penny's currently unemployed, inexperienced, and under-educated you have to take into account that her description of big news is relative to her life as it stands now. It could be inane as a new pair of shoes or one of her relatives graduating community college".

Leonard grinned. "I'm sure it's not that. She rarely has big news that's not about acting. We'll find out soon enough".

"Leonard you are stating the obvious again" Sheldon quipped.

Leonard drove up in front of their building and stopped.

"Leonard you can't park here this is a no-parking zone" said Sheldon confused.

I'm not parking here. I'm dropping you off and then going to Big Boy to pick up the food".

"Leonard today is Tuesday. On Tuesday we eat at the cheesecake Factory".

They started going back to Big Boy on Tuesdays after Penny quit the Cheesecake Factory but only when they had a reason to eat in instead of going out.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Well I thought since Penny has this big news to tell us we would stay home tonight".

"Leonard you know as well as I any changes to the dinner schedule has to be made the week prior".

Leonard's eyebrows raised. "Would you accept an emergency ex post facto dinner change request"?

"There are no words in the roommate agreement as to ex post facto changes to the dinner schedule".

Leonard looked miffed. "How about this? You go upstairs and tell Penny the food will be here in 15 minutes and then go make those changes to the roommate agreement and I won't shoot a thousand watt laser into your eye".

Sheldon thought for a moment before responding. "Leonard the laser in the apartment is not one thousand watts. Wait that was sarcasm wasn't it"?

"I going to my lab now and get the laser" said Leonard.

Sheldon finally gave in. "I'll have a barbecue bacon cheeseburger, barbecue sauce, bacon and cheese on the side".

Sheldon headed upstairs and Leonard drove off to get the food.

* * *

Penny looked over the black leather outfit she borrowed from Kim. It consisted of a mid-thigh skirt, a cropped bustier top that laced up the front and a cropped jacket. 'My black fishnet stockings and six inch …no better make it three inch heels would finish this off nicely' she thought. She knew it was a little over the top for working at the comic book store but it would only be on Wednesday when the new comic books came in and only in the evening and nighttime. She took the outfit back to her bedroom to try it on. She got undressed and put on the stockings and the skirt. She put on the bustier and started to lace it up but realized it would take some time to do since she had to pull the laces tight as she went. Instead she loosely laced it up and put on the jacket and heels and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Ok I look slutty but I'm only wearing it in the comic book store" she said aloud. She took out her phone and took a picture of herself and sent it to Kim without any text. Kim quickly replied. _**OMG there will be a lot of happy campers in the store tomorrow**_**. **_**Love Kim.**_Penny read the text. "Happy campers, well that's corny". She texted back. _**Happy campers? Is that all you got**_**. **_**Love Penny. **_Kim replied again. _**You know they will all have their tents set up**_**. **Penny had to read this out loud before she got it. She texted back. _**Eww that's disgusting! I really didn't need that picture in my mind**_**.**

Just as she finished typing she heard the first three of nine knocks from who else but Sheldon. Walking from the bedroom to the door she waited as usual for the last knock and opened the door greeting him as the door was still swinging open. "Hello Sheldon. Dinner will be here in 15 minutes".

Sheldon hearing what he was going to say to her before he got the chance to say it unnerved him somewhat causing him brief eye blinking and facial contortions. "Well ok then".

Penny loved messing with him when the opportunity arose. "Is there anything else Sheldon"?

He hesitated with a half-smile on his face trying to think of something else to say which is rare to say the least. "Are you going out to a Goth nightclub after dinner"?

Penny wondered what her whackadoodle neighbor was talking about now when she realized she was still in the black leather outfit and her bustier was loosely tied showing more than she wanted to. She quickly pulled the jacket closed to cover up. She had to come up with a lie about the outfit so she wouldn't spoil the surprise.

"Oh this old thing. I was just going through some old clothes to see what I need to get rid of".

"Is that the outfit one wears when determining what old clothes to get rid of" asked Sheldon.

Penny rolled her eyes. "No Sheldon I just tried this on …oh just forget it. I have to go change before dinner". With that she shut the door on him and went to get changed.

* * *

Across the hall in 4A Sheldon was sitting in his spot on the couch with Raj on the opposite end and Howard sitting in the big beige chair. They were all waiting for Leonard to return with their dinner.

Howard seemed a little anxious. "I wonder what Penny's big news could be if it's not an acting job".

"Maybe she's pregnant" replied Raj sincerely.

Howard stared at him for few seconds before replying. "That's right Raj Penny's pregnant and she wants to break this news to Leonard, you, me and Sheldon at the same time".

"Maybe Leonard's not the father" replied Raj still straight faced.

Howard looked annoyed. "Even more so! You know that's why you don't have a girlfriend. Either you don't think before you talk or the part of your brain that tells you not to be a jerk when around women shuts down".

"That's just cruel dude" said Raj.

Sheldon chimed in. "Since there are presently no women here Howard both of your assumptions would be true. If you want to explore this further I'm sure Amy would enjoy discovering what abnormal psychological processes in Raj's brain lead to defective social cognition".

Raj didn't like hearing Sheldon use the words abnormal and Raj's brain in the same sentence. "I don't have defective social cognition. It was just my best guess as to what Penny's news will be".

Howard replied sternly. "Ok Raj, when Penny comes over tell her your two guesses and see if your non-defective social cognition doesn't get you punched.

Raj did not answer so Sheldon offered his hypothesis of what Penny's big news is. "Raj, that will not be necessary. I believe that Penny is trying to mislead us by saying her news is not an acting job. When I talked to her moments earlier, although briefly, I was able to glean information allowing me to postulate her big news with a high degree of accuracy.

"So what do you think it is" asked Raj.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Penny walked in. She greeted them and looked around for Leonard. "Leonard still not back yet"?

"Since there's no food on the table and you don't see Leonard that would be the obvious conclusion" replied Sheldon.

"Obviously" said Penny.

"If we had gone to the Cheesecake Factory for dinner like we were supposed to do on Tuesdays we would most likely be eating our food know" quipped Sheldon.

Penny shook her head. "No Sheldon. You would have maybe just put your order in."

"Yes that was true when you were our waitress Penny. Our new waitress is much more efficient lessening the time from sit down to food on the table by ten minutes" explained Sheldon.

Penny took out her phone and walked over to the chair by the big beige chair, sat down and started texting.

"Are you texting Leonard to find out what is taking him so long" asked Sheldon

Penny looking down at her phone replied. "I could ask him that after I tell him to spit on your hamburger".

Sheldon looked at her still texting. "Leonard would not spit on my hamburger".

Penny with a half-smile looked up at Sheldon. "He would if I told him you were being a big jerk".

"He would do it for Penny dude" said Raj.

Sheldon looked slightly shocked. "I cannot believe that you think Leonard, my roommate and best friend would do such a thing. Even without the roommate agreement there exists a covenant of respect between best friends and roommates".

Howard was thinking how he would explain this to Sheldon. "The question is would Leonard listen to Penny over respecting Sheldon. Lets start with Sheldon's attributes. Leonard has to drive you everywhere you need to go. Then he has to tolerate your schedule consisting of every detail of your life planned down to the minute. Besides having to live with someone who is highly narcissistic, lacks empathy and has OCD towards many things, you are as Penny would say bat crap crazy".

Sheldon did not see this as an argument against him. "Thank you Howard except for the crazy part".

Howard continued. "Then there is Penny who is a very attractive girl who Leonard has sex with".

"Thank you Howard" said Penny.

Just then Leonard came in with the food. He put it down on the coffee table and walked over to Penny, bent down and kissed her. "Hey you. Sorry for being late with the food. I hit traffic from some accident".

Leonard started to take out the food containers and put them on the table. He handed Penny her container then went to the kitchen to get glasses, water and beer for whoever asked for it. Howard got up and sat in the middle of the couch and Leonard sat next to Penny in the big chair and they all started eating.

Sheldon leaned over towards Leonard. "They all thought that you spit on my hamburger".

Leonard looked confused. "Why would I spit on you hamburger"?

I told you he wouldn't do it" replied Sheldon. Leonard just looked at him like he was crazy, which was most of the time.

The big news was the elephant in the room and they were all waiting for Leonard to ask Penny about her big news. Leonard turned to her. "So Penny what is your big news"?

"What news" Penny replied straight faced. She wanted to play with them first.

Raj got up to get his beer. "Sheldon thinks he knows what it is".

Sheldon grinned. "That is incorrect Raj. I postulated what it could be by garnering information directly from Penny while unbeknownst to her".

Howard was getting frustrated. "Can't we just skip the nonsense and let Penny just tell us".

Penny knew that Sheldon had no idea what her news was but she thought it would be fun to watch him get it wrong. "Ok Sheldon what did you postulate"?

Before Sheldon could answer Leonard turned to Penny. "Are you sure you want to hear Sheldon's long winded explanation of how he came to this conclusion even though ultimately wrong and most likely insulting to you".

"I think it will be fun" said Penny. What she thought was fun was him demonstrating his superior analytical abilities and getting it all wrong.

With that Sheldon stood as if he was presenting findings on a research project. "Let me begin by stating the obvious. Penny is currently unemployed and has no sources of income. She has no prospects on the horizon and all her financial responsibilities rely on liquid assets that are decaying like energetic alpha particle emissions from uranium. Her status quo has not changed therefore her finances continue to dwindle and her situation has become desperate". Sheldon then paused and looked around the room at everyone. "Like an injured animal forced into a corner she will have to act" he said with a raised voice trying to sound dramatic.

Howard was sitting there with obvious disgust on his face. "Sheldon will you stop blowing hot air and get to the point already". He then looked at Penny. "So you thought this would be fun". Penny just smiled.

Sheldon waited for everyone to quiet down and continued. "Now I will provide empirical data that I recently attained while talking to Penny in her apartment 26 minutes ago. I observed Penny scantily clad in a black leather outfit in what I learned from Howard could be described as goth. Some would describe it as slutty."

Leonard than stood up and held up his hands. "Ok stop". He turned to Penny. "What is he talking about"?

"Just let him finish. I will explain everything" replied Penny.

Howard and Raj now became more attentive.

"May I continue" asked Sheldon.

"Continue" said Penny.

"I asked if she was going to a Goth nightclub after dinner. Her response was she was getting rid of old clothes. I then asked if that outfit was what one wears when getting rid of old clothes. It was at this time she became evasive, ended the conversation and shut the door on me without saying goodbye which was quite rude" he said looking at Penny.

"Go on" said Penny smiling at him.

"Lastly I believe her implying to Leonard that her big news is not an acting job is a ruse to throw us off. In summary if taken into account her failure to attain an acting job, no prospects, dwindling finances and ultimately the state of utter desperation she must certainly be in along with her new slutty outfit I submit to you that Penny is now acting in pornography. Or in the more colloquial term she is doing porn".

Penny's eyes went wide, Leonard had his hands over his face and was shaking his head and Howard and Raj were waiting for Penny to go all Nebraska on Sheldon's ass but she just sat there not saying anything. Sheldon took her silence to be an affirmation of his hypothesis and started to get a little cheeky. "That is how it's done gentlemen".

Leonard took his hands off his face. "Still thinking it's fun" he said to Penny.

"Ok Penny what is your big news" asked Howard.

Penny couldn't pass up this chance to mess with Sheldon's head. "I hate to say it but Sheldon's right. I had no choice. It does pay well and I might get contacts in regular acting".

Howard was almost off the couch. "So are there DVDs available or did it go right to the internet" said Howard excitedly.

Raj stood up. "How about this for your screen name, Penny Penetration"?

Howard shook his head. "She's not a Marvel sex superhero".

"I better copyright that name" said Raj. "Maybe I'll start my own media company. I'll call it Marvelicous. Penny, would you agree to be a sex superhero in comics, movies, dolls, etc"?

Leonard just sat there not believing what he was hearing. Howard and Raj believed Sheldon was right and Penny was going along with it. He hoped Penny would end this charade soon because he wanted to hear her news.

"Ok back up a little" said Penny. "Howard nothing is out yet. They had this idea to put me together with someone who also never did porn. It's this big idea they are trying to sell, two virgin porn actors together for the first time. I couldn't even make a test tape because there were no new male porn actors there and they said I had to stay virgin until the actual movie". "It might take weeks before they find the right partner for me but I hope not because as Sheldon said, I'm desperate.

"Why don't you use Leonard" said Sheldon.

Penny knew Leonard wouldn't stay quiet much longer so she winked at him.

"I have been with Leonard" replied Penny. "They will be able to tell".

"Then I guess Raj is out too" said Sheldon.

Howard then raised his hand and put it back down quickly. "Oh sorry. It was just some brain cells still around from years ago reacting" said Howard looking embarrassed.

Penny gave Howard the evil eye. "Don't make me tell Bernadette".

"You can work for my new media company" said Raj.

Penny smiled at Raj. "I'm sorry Raj but you haven't even started your company yet and I need work now. Anyway I was thinking that Sheldon can help me".

"Penny there is many things I can help you with but there is nothing I can offer you in this endeavor of yours".

"I was thinking that you can be my acting partner".

Sheldon stared at her for a few seconds. "Penny I don't act".

"Talk about virgin actors. He would be a virgin in a virgin porn" said Howard.

"He would be a virgin squared" joked Raj.

Penny looked at Sheldon with her pouty adorable face. "But Sheldon I need you. I'm out of money. I'm desperate. Don't you think I'm pretty"?

Sheldon started to blink. "Leonard please talk to her".

After sitting there all this time without saying a word Leonard looked at Sheldon. "Well if you don't do this for her she will have go back to Nebraska".

"That's an excellent solution" said Sheldon. "Back with the family eating good home cooked food. We can Skype".

Penny was happy that Leonard was playing along. "Sheldon if I go back to Nebraska Leonard is coming with me, right honey".

"Of course" replied Leonard. "We have not come this far in our relationship to end it because of money problems".

Sheldon started to look nervous. "Why don't the two of you get married and Penny could move in here. This will solve Penny's financial problems and she won't have to be a porn actress".

Penny stood up and went over to Sheldon. "No Sheldon if I can't make it on my own here I am not staying here". She got real close him and put her arms around his neck. "Sheldon I'm begging you. Please do this for me. I have wanted to be with you for a while now but never told you. We will be amazing together". Penny started softly moaning and rolling her head around. "Oooh I'm getting so hot thinking about it. Why don't we go to your room and see what kind of sexual chemistry we have".

Sheldon was now blushing, blinking and contorting. He broke away from Penny and ran down the hall and a door slamming shut was heard. Seeing that, Leonard and Penny cracked up laughing. Raj and Howard had confusion and surprise on their faces.

"What's going on" asked Howard.

"What's going on is that the two of you are idiots" said Leonard angrily. "Why would you think that Sheldon would be correct in guessing Penny's news? Worse than that, you believed that Penny would do porn. You two owe Penny an apology".

"Sorry Penny" said Raj and Howard at the same time.

"That's ok" said Penny. "That just tells me that I'm a good actress. I'll go get Sheldon then tell you my news".


	3. Chapter 3

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: This chapter earns the M rating. I'm not sure if I went too far. Please let me know. Thanks for all the reviews. I feel humbled to be in your midst.**

Leonard, Penny, Raj and Howard all decided they would finish eating and clean up before hearing Penny's news. Sheldon was being very quiet due to his emotional overload. Additionally he was embarrassed because his guess of Penny's news was completely wrong and they took advantage of him for it.

Penny was the last to get back to her seat after cleaning up. "Just let me start by saying that there are really like three pieces of news so don't jump to any conclusions until I have told you everything because I'm saving the best for last".

The guys just looked at each other then looked back at Penny without saying a word.

Penny waited for them to settle down and continued. "I was at the comic book store earlier today and Stuart offered me a job to work there and I accepted it".

Sheldon appearing to have recovered from his emotional episode was shocked at Penny's first piece of news. "You're working at the comic book store" said Sheldon more as an indictment than a question. "Leonard, do something. She is wrecking the comic book store".

"Wait" said Penny. "I told you to hear me out first or things will not make sense".

"Penny maybe if you let us ask some questions" said Leonard.

"Hear me out first" said Penny. "Stuart thought having a girl working in the store will bring in more customers and increase sales. You have all seen how the guys in the store act when there are girls there. I will be working three days a week and no more than 20 hours a week. The hours and days are flexible except for Wednesday which you all know is new comic book day. I am not giving up on an acting career. Stuart said I can work around anything I need to do for that like go on auditions or seeing an agent".

"Penny can I ask a question" asked Leonard.

"Ok" replied Penny.

"Does this have something to do with the leather outfit that Sheldon saw you wearing"?

"Yes it does" replied Penny. "I thought I would wear it for new comic book night when more customers will be in the store. Stuart said it would help if I wore some leather so I borrowed the outfit from Kim".

Raj and Howard looked at each other with suspicious looks but said nothing.

"And wait to you hear this" said Penny excitedly. "Stuart will be exhibiting at Comic Con this year and I will be there with him".

Sheldon quickly stood up. "You're going to Comic Con"?

"Yes. To help him sell stuff" said Penny.

"You're going to Comic Con" said Sheldon again with a look of bewilderment. "Did you hear that Leonard, Penny's going to Comic Con. What's happening Leonard"?

"What's wrong" asked Penny.

"I think Sheldon thinks there are other forces at work here is the reason you are going to Comic Con and we are not" replied Leonard. "Sheldon, could this be an exemplification of chaos theory, more specifically the butterfly effect". Again Leonard took advantage of Sheldon's bewilderment.

"Of course" replied Sheldon. "A small change at one place in a deterministic nonlinear system can result in large differences in a later state".

"Ok wait" said Penny. Before you get all sciencey over this you should know something. I made a deal with Stuart to work at the comic book store to get something in return which is the main reason for doing it".

"And that is what" asked Leonard wondering why she did not just say it.

Penny had a big smile on her face. "He is giving me four badges to Comic Con which I am giving to you".

"That's you're big news? Wow that's great. Thank you Penny" said Leonard as he hugged and kissed her.

Howard and Raj were giving each other high and low fives.

"Thank you Penny" said Howard. "Now I feel really guilty about what I said before".

"It's ok replied Penny. "Sometimes we all slip up a little".

"This was so nice of you Penny" said Raj. "Again I'm sorry about before".

"Don't worry about it sweetie" said Penny. "So Sheldon are we good now"?

Sheldon smiled at her. "Well done Penny".

Penny could not believe she got a 'well done from Sheldon. She wanted to look outside and see if it was snowing in Pasadena. She felt so proud and happy, feelings she needed and not had for a while.

"Leonard did you hear what Sheldon said to me" said Penny almost teary eyed.

"I heard" said Leonard smiling.

Raj, Howard and Sheldon were on the couch discussing what costumes they would wear to the convention.

"Penny why did Stuart buy four badges to the convention" asked Leonard.

"He wanted to have a raffle to bring more customers in but I am going to do that instead" explained Penny.

"You took the job just to get the badges" Leonard asked Penny.

"I went to Stuart to ask him to help me get convention badges for you guys" explained Penny. "He said he already bought four and offered me them if I worked there.

"So Penny what costume are you going to wear to the convention" asked Raj.

"Stuart wants me to be Princess Leia" replied Penny.

"Princess Leia A New Hope or Return of the Jedi metal bikini" asked Leonard warily.

"He said I could wear that white dress which was from A New Hope right? Then he asked if I would wear the bikini if sales were down. I told him no at first but to bring it anyway just in case" replied Penny.

At that Howard and Raj both had smirks on their faces.

"Hey you two don't have your badges yet so keep it up" said Penny to Howard and Raj. "I kind of like having this power over you guys" she said to Leonard.

Leonard then looked at her with a slightly pained expression. Raj then whispered in Howard's ear.

Penny saw this and was surprised. "Raj sweetie, you're not having a problem talking to women again"?

"Well they should probably both be aware of this" said Howard to Raj. "No Penny he is not having that problem again" said Howard.

Raj again whispered in Howard's ear. "Leonard could we talk to you out in the hall" asked Howard.

"What about" asked Leonard.

"Oh just some work stuff. I don't want to bore Penny and Sheldon since there in such a good mood."

Leonard stood up and told Penny and Sheldon he would be right back and followed Howard and Raj out into the hall.

"So what's up" asked Leonard.

"Raj and I after hearing Penny tell us all about her new job at the comic book store and going to comic con as Princess Leia and getting us the badges for the convention" said Howard pausing.

"Yeah and what" asked Leonard.

Howard continued. "We think that Stuart is making a play for Penny".

"That's what you brought me out here to tell me" said Leonard. "He is not making a play for Penny".

"Then why did he give her the convention badges that he was going to raffle off and make a lot of money with" asked Howard.

"She went to him he didn't go to her" said Leonard. "They made a deal".

"He's taking advantage of the situation" said Raj. "Don't you remember he did this before and Penny went on two dates with him. I remember you obsessing about it".

"I wasn't dating Penny then" said Leonard. Stuart is our friend. He would not come between me and Penny".

"Maybe you should warn her" said Raj. "Or I could spend some time with Stuart and try to see how he feels about Penny".

Leonard was getting angry. "This is going too far. Don't either of you say anything to Stuart or Penny and definitely not Sheldon and I don't want to hear anything more about it. You know Penny is sacrificing her time to work off those badges for us. Maybe that is what you should focus on".

Leonard tried to wipe the anger off his face before going back in the apartment. He opened the door with a forced smile and went in but still looked slightly flustered. He sat down in the big chair next to Penny. Howard and Raj came in and 'sat back down on the couch.

Leonard's face betrayed the emotions he was trying to hide and Penny saw this. "You ok honey" said Penny to Leonard.

Leonard smiled. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little tired".

For the next hour they sat and watched TV and talked about experiences from past Comic Cons. Penny knew something was bothering Leonard and wanted to find out what it was. She got up and sat down in Leonard's lap putting an arm around his shoulders and her legs up over the arm of the chair.

"Are you ok with me sitting here" asked Penny knowing his answer.

"I'm more than ok" said Leonard smiling. "You haven't done this in a while".

"Well it's never too late to start doing it again" said Penny.

After about 15 minutes of Penny playing with Leonard's hair and hand holding she thought it was time to take him over to her apartment and find out what was bothering him.

"I'm getting a little tired" whispered Penny in Leonard's ear. "Why don't we go over to my place".

"Sounds good" said Leonard. "Well it's been a long great and weird night so Penny and I are going to say goodnight" said Leonard to everyone.

Sheldon, Raj and Howard stood up and thanked Penny again and the two left to go across the hall.

In Penny's apartment Leonard was sitting on the couch while she was in the kitchen looking for clean glasses and a bottle of wine. She kept glancing over at Leonard who was just sitting there staring.

"Do you want some wine" she asked.

"Um no thanks" replied Leonard.

"Are you sure" said Penny. "You look a little tense. It will relax you".

He didn't answer so she just filled two glasses and carefully brought the glasses and the wine bottle over to the coffee table. She gave Leonard a glass and sat down next to him and picked up her glass.

Penny held up her glass to Leonard. "Let's toast to more big surprises".

Leonard raised his glass to toast and they both drank.

"Ok now you make a toast" said Penny

Leonard thought for a few seconds. "Here's to your first movie or TV acting job".

"Here here and it can't be too soon" said Penny then taking another drink.

"Is something bothering you Leonard" she asked.

"No I'm just tired" he replied.

"Leonard I know something is bothering you and if you don't tell me I'm going to think you're keeping things from me" said Penny.

Leonard was not sure what to tell her. "It's just work stuff"

Penny moved to the end of the couch and slapped her hand on her lap. "Come here and lay down".

Leonard laid his head in Penny's lap and she started to massage his temples.

"Does this have something to do with what you were talking about with Raj and Howard in the hallway" Penny asked him.

Leonard didn't want to tell her about Raj and Howard's stupid idea about Stuart making a play for her. He also didn't want to lie to her but telling her about Stuart would make her feel uncomfortable and awkward while working there. He decided to bend the truth a little.

"They were just concerned about you working in the comic book store being the only girl there" said Leonard with his eyes closed. "They think the guys there will be drooling over you and hitting on you".

"Drooling but I don't think hitting on me" said Penny. "They're all harmless. Leonard, are you worried about this too"?

"No I know you can take care of yourself" replied Leonard. "Why don't you think they will hit on you"?

"Because they are all nerds and I have experience with nerds" said Penny. Especially one very cute nerd who took me out on a date once but was too afraid to call it a date let alone hit on me".

"Leonard opened his eyes. "Well I think he was being very clever. If it wasn't called a date he couldn't get rejected and when he went out with you alone you could see that he actually was a fun date".

"I think you're right because he's my boyfriend now".

"Your boyfriend is a nerd" said Leonard with false astonishment. "He must be great in bed".

"He's ok" said Penny

"Yeah it's the same thing with my girlfriend, just ok" said Leonard with false lament.

"Then why don't you break up with her" asked Penny.

"I can't" replied Leonard. The first time I met her she put a love spell on me. From that moment I loved her and will love her unconditionally for the rest of my life and there is nothing anyone or anything can do about it".

Penny looked down at him. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on Leonard's lips. His first thought was that she spilled wine but she wasn't holding the glass. When the salty taste hit his tongue he quickly sat up, their faces close together.

"Are you crying? What's wrong" he asked worriedly.

"Leonard that was such an unbelievable thing you said" she replied with more tears falling. "It made me feel so special but at the same time inadequate and undeserving of you. How can you say that about me".

"Because you are so special to me, so beautiful to me" said Leonard softly. "I would like to think we are adequate enough and deserving of each other as well".

"What about things I did in the past or when I'm short with you or when" Leonard put his fingers over her lips to stop her.

"How about you sacrificing your time to work in a comic book store just to get me and my friends to Comic Con" said Leonard. "This is how I feel Penny. I can't explain it with empirical data or by analyzing human behavior patterns. It's that simple. Can you just accept that"?

"Leonard"?

"Yeah"

"Can you tell me one thing you like about me" asked Penny.

Leonard looked at her with deep desire. The crying and her emotional state made her look adorable and irresistible to him.

"I can tell you one thing I love about you" replied Leonard. "I love when I kiss you here you're mine".

He lightly started kissing her neck moving under her jaw and back to her neck where he began to suck her and lightly bite her skin with his teeth. Penny leaned her head back over the back of the couch and started to squirm. The pain from his teeth was driving her wild inside. He almost ripped her top from her body as he pulled it over her head. He had her bra off in seconds, his hands on her magnificent breasts and his mouth back to sucking her neck. Her mouth was open as she took short breaths, her diaphragm causing her stomach to spasm. Leonard's admission of unconditional love for her was taking her to such a new sexual high she thought she might cum just from him sucking her neck and touching her breasts.

"Oh my God Leonard you're right, I'm yours and only yours. I love you so much Leonard".

Leonard unbuttoned her skinny jeans and lifted her up and started pulling them down along with her wet panties. Her beauty fueled the fire inside him. Her pouty bee stung lips were irresistible and ignited his ravenous desire for her. Her long neck, an erogenous zone for her, putting his mouth there and there was no turning back. His eyes traced the profile her ample breasts took as she laid with her head over the back of the couch, her nipples red and swollen ready for his mouth. Every line her muscles made on her flat abdomen and the slight rise and fall of her belly was intoxicating. The curves from her waist to her hips down to her perfectly proportioned legs were sublime. Her ass, full and round. He knew he would be there later pressed up against it hitting her hard the way she likes it. Lastly between her legs where he was drawn like a moth to the flame, she kept completely shaved for him, the way he liked it so he could devour her sex unencumbered.

She was now completely naked. Leonard moved her so she was sitting with her head over the arm of the couch. She spread her legs silently beckoning him to her sex. He now had access to the other side of her neck and planted his mouth there and started sucking again. He squeezed and flicked her nipples before his hand went down between her legs. He lightly ran a finger along her lips following their contour. Her breathing became heavier. Unable to wait any longer he pushed his finger inside making her spasm. Her hot wet softness inside peaked his arousal. He was rock hard and it took all his will not to undress and enter her right there. When she started to moan he slowly ran his finger straight up to her hooded nub lightly massaging it. Her mind cleared and pure ecstasy took over, her hips shuddering.

"Oh my God Leonard I'm going to cum. Oh my… oh I'm cumming Leonard" yelled Penny as she arched her back. The only thing her mind could comprehend at this moment was that her desire for him was insatiable.

When she was able to sit up Penny grabbed Leonard and hugged him tightly. "You're so good to me Leonard. Why are you so good to me"?

"Because you let me be" replied Leonard.

They kissed passionately both vying for the others tongue.

"Leonard take me in the bedroom and do what you want to me" whispered Penny.


	4. Chapter 4

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews. Your input means a lot to me. Sorry for the editing mistake in ch.3 where I put Howard instead of Stuart. **

She just laid there and stared at him. He was so cute with his curly hair and cuter with his glasses on. Seeing him unshaven was causing her to have a slight arousal. He was different from all the others. Not tall or muscle bound, not always confident, did not look like a model but was no less a man, maybe even more so. Why were those characteristics so programmed into her as the definition of a man? The way he respected her and always tried to please her was what she never got from the others. She assumed there were men with those characteristics that would also respect and please her but it seemed to be the exception not the rule. Not that it mattered anymore, she had her little homunculus and after last night this is where she wanted to be, always beside him.

Leonard thought he was dreaming of bacon. He wondered if you can smell in your dreams. His eyes opened and he saw her face opposite his staring at him. Leonard smiled at her. "Good morning beautiful".

"Good morning sexy" said Penny smiling back at him.

Leonard rubbed his eyes. "What time is it"?

Penny looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "It's 7:30". "I made you breakfast already".

"I smell bacon. I thought I was dreaming it before I woke up" said Leonard.

"I made you bacon, eggs and pancakes and there's orange juice and coffee" said Penny proudly.

"You didn't have to go through all that trouble for me" said Leonard apologetically.

"It was no trouble at all" replied Penny. "You were amazing last night, besides for once I had all that food in the house.

Leonard pressed his lips to hers. "You are amazing and we are amazing together".

"Leonard you're going to have to stop telling me how good I am".

"Why not" he asked.

"Because I feel that I can't live up to your expectations." she replied.

"Penny you have exceeded my expectations".

"Yeah ok lover boy just go take a shower and shave so you will have time to eat my breakfast".

"Oh yeah I should warn you" said Penny. "There must be some giant bug around here because I woke up with big welts all over my body".

"Oh sorry for that" said Leonard. "I guess I got carried away.

"It's ok honey" said Penny. "You keep getting carried away with me. I'll cover up the ones on my neck. I don't have to worry about the two on my ass" she said with a smirk taking advantage of his guilty feelings.

They both got out of bed, him in his boxers and her in pajama shorts and camisole. When Leonard stood she pulled him into a hug.

"I love you Leonard".

"I love you too". As they parted he thought he saw worry on her face.

Penny set the table, brought over the juice and coffee and got out two plates. She put eggs, bacon and pancakes on each plate and heated them one at a time in the microwave. When the bell rang Leonard had just come to the table. He was in his usual tee-shirt, hoody and jacket.

"Perfect timing" said Penny as she brought both plates to the table. She went back to get the maple syrup and they both started to eat.

"Penny this is a great breakfast, thank you" said Leonard stuffing a fork full of food into his mouth.

"You're welcome honey. Breakfast I can do. Everything else, forget about it".

Penny was just looking at him eating and not touching her own food. "Leonard, could I talk to you about something".

"Sure anything" replied Leonard.

"What happened last night"? She waited for him to swallow.

"It sure was a weird night with your news" said Leonard. "Then that porn actor joke and Sheldon complimenting you. Then Howard and Raj with their concerns about you working in the comic book store".

"No I meant what happened between us" asked Penny.

"We made amazing passionate love together" questioned Leonard not sure what she was asking.

"Yeah that was part of it but what about the things you said to me" asked Penny. "You never said anything like that before and we never made love like that before".

"Well the things I said I guess were feelings I never expressed to you before" said Leonard. "I don't know what brought them out now. What did you mean by never making love like that before"?

"I'll explain it to you in a way you will best understand" replied Penny. "You boldly took me to places I've never been before.

"Sort of like Captain Kirk" said Leonard grinning.

"Penny just stared at him". "I'll let you get all cocky this time but don't go overboard. You still didn't answer my question".

Leonard got up to get more coffee. "I don't know I will have to think about it".

"Think about what" asked Penny expecting a simple answer.

"You asked me what happened between us last night" said Leonard standing in the kitchen with his coffee. "The two things you referred to only had to do with me so what you're saying is that I have changed somehow".

"I'm not saying that, am I" asked Penny.

"No you're not saying it but apparently that is what has happened" replied Leonard.

"Penny looked confused. "Well what did you change"?

"I didn't consciously change anything" said Leonard. "According to you I said and did things I have not done before. Possibly I was influenced by someone or something, it may be impossible to know what that could be".

"Have you been different with anyone else" asked Penny.

"You can't use that as a differential" said Leonard. "There is no comparison between us and any other relationships I have. Still I have not noticed any changes in my behavior towards anyone else".

Penny brought her hand to her forehead covering her eyes.

"Are you crying"? "What's wrong"? Leonard put his arm around her.

"I'm not crying" said Penny. "I just don't want you to change".

Leonard moved a chair close to Penny and sat down. "I don't understand I thought last night was great".

Penny put her arms around his neck. "It was great, very great". It was just so great so fast. Things just don't change like that in relationships overnight Leonard".

"Penny I think you're making too much of this" said Leonard. "I didn't plan last night it just happened. I thought you would be happy".

Penny hugged him and put her head on his shoulder. "I'm very happy. I just get scared sometimes especially when things change too fast".

They sat there hugging when they heard the all too familiar "knock knock knock, Penny and Leonard".

Leonard followed by Penny went to the door and opened it.

"Leonard, don't make me late for work" complained Sheldon. "We need to leave in six minutes".

"Ok Sheldon I will be right out". Leonard started to shut the door.

"Good morning Sheldon" said Penny from behind Leonard.

"Good morning Penny" replied Sheldon as she went to the kitchen.

"So did you two have a fight last night" asked Sheldon.

Leonard was annoyed at his question. "No we did not".

Well you must have been summoning Penny to you several times before I distinctly heard her yell that she was coming" said Sheldon. You two should try to keep it down at night. You're not the only ones living here".

"Ok Sheldon I'll be right out". Leonard quickly shut the door. He turned around but did not see Penny. He called out to her and she slowly rose up from behind the kitchen island with both hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god I can't believe he heard that" said Penny. "I so embarrassed".

Leonard didn't think it was such a big deal. "Sheldon and his damn Vulcan hearing. He didn't know that you were um having, you know an" "Ok I get it" interrupted penny.

"I better get going" said Leonard solemnly.

Penny walked over to him placing her hands on his chest.

"Do you want to meet me for lunch today" asked Leonard.

"I can't today" replied Penny sadly. "I have to work a couple of hours at the comic book store. Stuart is going over new inventory and stocking shelves".

Leonard smiled at her. "Ok so I'll see you later then".

She put her hand on his cheek and rubbed his smoothly shaven face. "Are you coming to the store after work or after dinner".

"Probably after dinner so I could stay the rest of the night there" replied Leonard.

Penny did not say anything she just stared into his eyes, her expression somber.

"What is it" asked Leonard concerned.

"I'm going to miss you. I love you so much Leonard".

"I love you so much too Penny".

Their foreheads came together. Like last night it was as if they were the only two in the universe. Their lips touched lightly before giving in to an all-consuming desire as if it was their first kiss. Their mouths crashed together in a frenzy of lips, tongue and saliva. Soon this would not be enough for them as their passion for each other soared. Then three knocks at the door quickly brought them back to reality. They went to the door holding hands and Leonard left. Penny went back to the kitchen to clean up. She was thinking about what they would have been doing if Sheldon had not interrupted them. She started to replay last night when she realized that Leonard wasn't the only one that changed. The way she responded to him was more passionate than ever before. What could have changed the both of us in the same way she thought?

Leonard sat in his office browsing the internet. The current project he was working on was so mundane and similar in methodology to many others he's worked on it did not need much of his attention. He was trying to find the best approach to understanding his disparate behavior last night with Penny. Leonard realized he would need some help. He thought of asking Amy but was not keen on being the subject of her high powered analysis. It was getting to the end of the day and he was looking forward to seeing Penny in the leather outfit and working at the comic book store. He was thinking about her all day and couldn't get her out of his mind. This was more than usual but he didn't mind.

Penny walked into the comic book store at 5:00 pm in a white trench coat, completely hiding her outfit. Stuart was the only one in the store.

"Hi Stuart".

"Hi Penny". "What's with the trench coat?

"Penny wanted to prepare her and Stuart before she shed the coat and revealed herself in the black leather outfit. At the moment she was thinking that maybe she was revealing too much of herself.

"Stuart, remember when you said it wouldn't hurt to wear leather. Well I'm wearing or maybe not wearing enough leather and I rather not wear it outside in daylight."

Stuart looked confused. "Penny it was only a suggestion. You can wear as much or as little as you want. Why don't you want to wear it outside"?

"I guess you didn't get what I was trying to say" said Penny. "Ok I'll just show you".

Penny quickly took off the coat and spun around. Stuart's eyes widened and his mouth went agape. Penny started to blush but was glad she was unveiling herself to just Stuart and not a store full of nerds.

"Wow that's definitely wearing some leather" remarked Stuart.

"Do you think it's too slutty" asked Penny.

Stuart had to think about how he would answer her. "Penny, I don't think that anyone coming into the store tonight would use the word slutty to describe how you look". Stuart thought they would use smoking hot rather than slutty.

"Thanks Stuart I'm just going in the back fix myself up".

Penny walked into the bathroom to check herself. She was wearing her hair down, curly and wavy. She touched up her make up a bit and pulled up her bustier. She didn't mind showing cleavage but she wasn't going to give any free shows tonight.

Customers began coming into the store slowly one at a time. Penny decided she would go immediately over to them and introduce herself instead of just letting them gawk at her. She thought this would gain her respect as a sales person and she would not just be eye candy to them. Besides asking the routine questions like 'is there something I can help you with' or 'let me know if I can help you', on a more personal level she asked them what their interests were. She was glad that she was already helping some customers find some items that she had stocked earlier in the day with Stuart.

Penny was having a great time helping these guys and interacting with them. It was more than just a great time she thought, it gave her self-pride. She thought of the Cheesecake Factory and the customers there and wondered if she should have been working in sales all these past years. The store was getting crowded because customers were coming in but no one was leaving. She kept looking over at the door every time it opened hoping it was Leonard. While talking to a customer Penny realized there must have been about 15 guys standing around her. She thought this would be a good opportunity to work on her sales bonus.

"You guys can really help me out tonight" said Penny looking around at all of them. "This is my first day as a sales person. The more you guys buy the better I look and the longer I can work here. So you think you could do me that favor".

"I don't think you could look any better than you do now" said someone in the small crowd.

"Thank you" replied Penny.

At 6:45 Leonard, Sheldon, Howard and Raj walked into the store.

Sheldon walked in only a few steps and stopped, aghast at what he saw. He quickly estimated that there were close to 50 people in the store. "Oh what holy hell is this"?

Leonard smiled. "I guess Penny is really making a difference. Good for her".

"This is the last time I come to the comic book store after dinner unless it's Halloween and Stuart is having a costume party" complained Sheldon.

You know Sheldon it would not be this crowded if Penny wasn't here" remarked Leonard.

"I realize that Leonard". As long as it helps keep Stuart in business it is acceptable but I don't need to be present to watch Penny beckon a horde of men off the street so she could trade sexual favors for comic book sales".

Leonard had the urge to hit Sheldon but he knew he was not that kind of person. "She's not offering sexual favors to anyone. She is just being friendly with them. If they think she will like them more if they buy comic books it's there problem".

"Howard and Raj were huddled together. "Raj you go talk to Stuart and see what he's thinking about Penny" said Howard. "I will stay with Leonard and keep things cool".

Leonard looked over at the small crowd of guys around Penny. They were laughing and seemed to be having a good time. It looked like Penny was telling them a story. He could only see her face which he thought was radiant. At that moment he became overcome with desire for her. He could not understand why his feelings for her had so suddenly become so intense. He walked closer to her and she saw him. Penny quickly excused herself and walked quickly to Leonard taking his hand and leading him into the back room.

Before stopping in front of a pile of boxes Penny pulled Leonard's hand and he quickly came swinging into her. Their mouths and bodies came together in sexual turmoil as they hit the boxes almost knocking them and themselves down.

Penny reluctantly pulled her mouth away. "I missed you so much".

"I missed you too" replied Leonard.

They continued to ravage themselves knowing this could not continue.

"What's wrong with us" asked Penny.

Leonard thought about it quickly. "I don't know but I could think of worse things".

Howard went into the back room and saw Leonard and Penny doing what he would call mauling each other. "Are you guys going to have sex right here on the boxes? It looks like it would be very uncomfortable".

At Howard's comment they stopped, parting with their hands held until their arms stretched out, neither wanting to let go. Finally Howard and Leonard went back into the store and Penny went to fix herself up. As Penny came back out Stuart motioned for her to come over to the counter.

"What's up Stuart"?

"What's up is our sales". "Stuff is flying off the shelves. This may be the most sales I ever had in the store in one day, and it's only 7:00 pm".

"That's great Stuart" said Penny smiling.

"No it's you that is doing a great job" remarked Stuart.

"Thank you Stuart".

Howard and Leonard were standing nearby and overheard Stuart.

"Leonard did you hear what Stuart said to Penny" said Howard.

"Yes it was nice".

"Of course it was nice" said Howard. "It starts with the complements to soften her up".

"What Stuart said was true" said Leonard. "Anyone can say that to her tonight because it's true. "I'm walking away from you now".

For the next two hours Penny spent most of her time with customers and every chance she got she would steal away with Leonard. At 8:45 Stuart had to actually announce the store would be closing. Sheldon had already left with Howard and Raj. Stuart locked the door and went to cash out the register. Leonard and Penny were waiting to find out what the sales were for the night.

Penny had her heels off and her arms around Leonard's neck. "Do you want to go out for a drink and celebrate".

"Ok, if you want to" said Leonard.

"Did you have other ideas" asked Penny seductively.

"I always have ideas" said Leonard. "I was thinking of you in that outfit back in your apartment"

"I was thinking we take a walk to The Cheesecake Factory" said Penny. "I thought I would let Kim see me in her outfit and tell her how it went tonight. Don't worry baby, later I'm going to rock your world".

Stuart finished cashing out the register and was looking over the sales from last week. "Excuse me Penny and Leonard, you will want to hear this".

Leonard and Penny walked over to the counter holding hands.

"I compared today's sales to last Wednesday's sales" said Stuart. "Today's sales are up 200 percent".

Penny put her arms straight up in the air and screamed then hugged Leonard.

"Congratulations on your first record breaking sales day" said Leonard.

"Well Penny I think you are going to work out well here" said Stuart.

"I'm so happy" said Penny. "Stuart, when should I come back"?

"Well you were here for seven hours today so maybe do a couple hours on Friday evening and that will be good until next week".

"Ok sounds good" said Penny. "I will see you on Friday then".

Leonard and Penny said their goodbyes to Stuart and left the store. Penny went to her car and put on black leather boots before they both walked off to the Cheesecake Factory.

Leonard and Penny were sitting at the bar of the Cheesecake Factory drinking champagne to celebrate Penny's very successful first night as a salesperson when they heard someone whistle behind them. They turned to look and it was Kim nodding her head and smiling.

"Girl you are smokin hot in that outfit" said Kim as she walked over to them. "Leonard you are one lucky dude".

Leonard just waved at Kim and Penny twisted and turned modeling her outfit for Kim. "Thanks. I wanted you to see the real me in it".

"You know I hate to say it but it looks better on you than me" remarked Kim. "So how happy were the happy campers".

"There was none of that" said Penny with a half-smirk. "Anyway at the end of the night Stuart said sales were up 200 percent.

Kim became very excited. "I got an idea Penny. You and I open up a store just with stuff that nerds like and staff it only with slutty dressed girls. We can call it Nerdco or how about The Lonely Nerd".

Leonard didn't look amused at hearing Kim's joke.

Penny was laughing at Kim. "You know Kim there are girls that are nerds too".

"We can have a separate section for them with slutty dressed guys" replied Kim laughing. "Can you walk with me for a few so I can hear how the night went"?

Penny looked at Leonard to get his ok.

"Go ahead, I'll be fine here" said Leonard.

"Thanks honey" said Penny kissing him on the cheek.

About 10 minutes later Penny walked up behind Leonard putting her hands over his eyes. "Guess who wants to jump you right now" she whispered in his ear.

"I could think of a lot of women that would want to do that" replied Leonard.

At Leonard's remark Penny bit Leonard's ear.

"Ow that hurt" cried Leonard.

Penny giggled. "Then either you give me a list of those women who would do that or say the right answer next time".

They sat there the next hour drinking, talking, kissing and laughing. After a while they became quiet, looking into each other's eyes and holding hands. They did not need to talk to communicate. Their desire for each other was enough. Their eyes had their own language, their lips and mouth as well.

"I think we should get going" said Penny.

"I agree" replied Leonard. "Do you want me to call a taxi"?

"Were only six blocks away from home" said Penny. I'll make it a walk you'll never forget".

Leonard gave her a befuddled look. "Really, while walking"?

"I need to go the little girls room first" said Penny.

Penny came out of the restroom and went to find Kim. Kim was at a table picking up a bill and her tip when Penny came up and greeted her again.

"Kim, I need you to do me a favor" asked Penny.

"Anything" replied Kim.

"First follow me into the kitchen to the back door" said Penny.

They both walked into the kitchen past the ovens, grills, ranges and deep fryers to the back door. Penny went behind a tall cart filled with items and took off her jacket and started unlacing her bustier.

Kim looked at Penny with astonishment. "What are you doing"?

"I'm giving you back your bustier" replied Penny.

"I see that" said Kim. "Why"?

"Leonard and I are walking home and I'm going to rock his world on the way" said Penny smiling.

Penny took off the bustier and put on her jacket. She gave the bustier to Kim.

"That jacket doesn't close" said Kim. "You mean you're going to tease him all the way home".

Penny gave Kim a devious smile. "Give me two minutes and then tell Leonard to meet me out in front".

Penny walked out the back door and Kim went to talk to Leonard.

"Leonard you lucky lucky man" said Kim as she walked through the kitchen.

Leonard was standing outside the Cheesecake Factory looking for Penny when he saw her waving at him from Colorado Boulevard. He walked towards her and as he got closer something he thought looked different with her. He realized he could see her beautiful breasts between the open parts of her jacket and it was driving him wild. Penny just had a big smile on her face knowing what she was doing to him.

"Where's your um leather what ya call it top" said Leonard using his fingers to point at her chest.

"Oh that" replied Penny. "I gave it back to Kim. I was getting hot and sweaty in all that leather".

"I think I'm hotter than you right now" said Leonard. He started to get closer to her but she walked backwards with her arm out towards him.

"Hold on lover boy" said Penny. "You're going to tell me who all those women are that want to jump you or you're not getting any of this".

Penny then opened her jacket up all the way and flashed him a full view of her breasts.

Leonard felt his heart rate increase and was sure blood was now flowing down below. She fed his arousal like never before. His mind was spinning, his desire for her unquenchable.

He kept darting at her but she maintained the distance between them.

"There are no women, you know that and you're just teasing me" said Leonard.

"You better start talking or looking at these is all you're gonna get tonight" laughed Penny.

Leonard picked up his pace. "I doubt that. After last night I think I will get anything I want".

"So was that your plan last night. You think you're so smart don't you" said Penny angrily. "Well forget you Hofstadter".

Penny seemed hurt by what Leonard said but he was not sure if she was just acting or if he really hurt her. Penny turned away from him and started walking faster towards home. Leonard followed close behind and didn't say anything until they reached the building door.

"I have the key" said Leonard.

He unlocked the door and she walked ahead of him into the lobby and started up the stairs. Leonard caught up to her and stopped her on the first landing holding her arm.

"Wait Penny, I'm sorry if what I said was hurtful".

She tried to pull away from him as he held her arm and she let her jacket come off in his hands to get away. She ran up the stairs without it. When he reached the fourth floor she was unlocking her door. He felt bad that he hurt her but he was extremely turned on seeing her walk through the building topless. He put his arms around her from behind just as her door opened and they stumbled inside together.

"I don't want you here" said Penny looking down, naked above the waist.

He could not take his eyes off her. She was stunningly beautiful. "Penny, what I said was stupid. I'm so sorry. I just got carried away. I would never purposely hurt you, you know that. You were just so sexy walking around like that and I was so turned on."

Penny just stood there looking down not saying a word.

Leonard walked up behind her and put her jacket over her shoulders. He then moved in front of her holding her arms.

"Penny everything I said and did last night was real. There is nothing more important in my life than you".

Penny was still looking down. "There you go putting me on a pedestal again".

"Do you still want me to leave" asked Leonard.

She looked up into his eyes. "No, it was partly my fault. I shouldn't have teased you like that".

"Regardless I should not have said such an insensitive thing" said Leonard.

They stood there looking into each other's eyes. "What a way to kill the mood" said Penny.

"I don't know about your mood but I've been after one thing since we left the restaurant" said Leonard.

"What's that" she asked.

"Let's go to the bedroom and I'll show you" said Leonard.

Penny threw the jacket off her shoulders. "Well there's also something I wanted to do to you since we left the restaurant".

What's that" he asked.

"It's my turn to rock you're world" said Penny.

They both walked into the bedroom.

**A/N: Hope you didn't find it too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: This chapter is not all fluff, guff and mushy stuff.**

"Penny these meatballs are great. Did you make them" asked Leonard taking another one from the bowl of spaghetti.

Penny was twirling a fork-full of spaghetti. "No they're frozen".

Leonard wiped sauce from his mouth with a napkin. "Have you bought these before"?

"I didn't buy them" replied Penny.

Leonard looked at her over his glasses. "Is someone putting meatballs in your freezer"?

Penny swallowed her spaghetti. "I took them out of your freezer".

Leonard looked like he was going to choke. "Penny I didn't buy these which means Sheldon did. When he goes to look for them and can't find them who do you think he will blame".

Penny licked her lips. "Today is Thursday right"?

"Yeah, so" replied Leonard.

"It's anything can happen Thursday" said Penny. "If anything can happen then meatballs can disappear from your freezer".

"Penny, I don't think that is what Sheldon had in mind when he agreed to anything can happen Thursday".

Penny crossed her arms on her chest. "Well he should have realized that no one said anything can happen Thursday except meatballs disappearing from your freezer".

"Penny, promise me you will never mention this to Sheldon even if he asks you because I would rather move out than deal with the repercussions of Sheldon finding out you did this".

"Ok fine" said Penny.

They finished eating and together cleaned up the dishes and then moved to the couch, Penny with a glass of wine and Leonard with water.

Penny took a sip of wine and placed the glass on the coffee table. "So are we going to talk about what's happening between us"?

"Sure, where do you want to start" replied Leonard.

Penny took Leonard's hand in hers. "Let's continue where we left off the other night before you gave me matching hickeys on either side of my neck".

Leonard just smiled at her. "Ok so where were we".

"You were telling me what's been bothering you" she said.

Leonard thought back to that night. "Oh right. Well work has become very boring for me lately. Other than recording data I don't need to spend much time on it. I'm hoping I'll get funding for a new project".

Penny seemed disappointed. "Is that it"?

"Isn't that enough" said Leonard. "Every day just drags on. I'm not challenged mentally or even physically. Try doing that week after week".

Penny put her other hand on his arm. "I'm sorry honey. I just thought there would be something to explain what's been happening".

"What about you" asked Leonard. "How have your days been going"?

"Well it looks like the comic book store will work out" said Penny. "Besides that I'm calling agents, e-mailing resumes, dropping off photos and just trying to get auditions, which also gets boring after a while"

Leonard sighed. "So we both have boring days. That doesn't really explain anything".

"Maybe it does" said Penny. "I got this script once for a TV movie about a family where both parents had careers and between that and their kids didn't have any time for each other. The worst part was that they never even realized it until the husband lost his job".

"What happened then" asked Leonard.

"Because the husband was not working he was no longer mentally and physically burned out" explained Penny. "He started to give his wife a lot of attention. She became his focus instead of the job. The only problem was she still worked and couldn't return the attention and he became resentful until the wife lost her job too. I would have had the part of the wife. Anyway after a while of them both being out of work you couldn't pull them apart. It was like when they first met. They were in love again".

Leonard nodded his head. "So what you're saying is that because we currently don't have the pressures and stresses from working it allowed us to put that focus on each other".

"Yes but our feelings towards each other have intensified too, especially in the bedroom".

"Penny you just answered your own question".

"What question is that" asked Penny.

"What changed in me, what changed in us" said Leonard. "You explained what has been happening between us".

Penny slapped him on the arm. "Don't act like it was a miracle that I figured something out".

Leonard didn't realize it came out like that. "I didn't mean it like that. I was just excited that we have the answer".

"Oh Dr. Hofstadter you're smartest person in the world".

"Very funny" replied Leonard.

"Leonard someday I will be acting and you will be busy again maybe even have tenure. Those things are very demanding. Do you think we will fall out of love"?

"I think we would have to work at it" said Leonard. "Living together or being married would help. We would need to put ourselves first before our careers. How do you feel about that"?

Penny thought about being married to Leonard. She liked the idea of them building a life together but what about her acting career. "Does that mean I can't have an acting career"?

"Not at all" said Leonard. "It means your career would not separate us for long periods of time like you going on location in Europe to film some movie".

"So I would turn something like that down if it was offered to me" asked Penny. "Is that fair to me"?

Leonard saw that she was getting a little upset. "You can't have it both ways Penny. You just came to this realization yourself".

Penny stood up from the couch. "So if we were married and I went off to Europe or somewhere far away to make a movie it would end our marriage".

"Not necessarily" said Leonard. "But maybe you should make a decision about this before we get married".

Penny was clearly angry now. "So you want me to decide now if I should marry you based on something that may never happen. How do we know what will happen in the future. Maybe if I did that movie there would be some reason for you to go with me. Do you have any other conditions that have to be met before you'll marry me"?

Leonard had sad puppy dog eyes". I don't want to start a life with you Penny then have it end miserably. I don't want to ever lose you".

Penny saw that he was hurt so she sat down and hugged him, putting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry honey. I don't want to lose you either. Why is this so complicated"?

"It's not complicated" he said. "You're right that we don't know what will happen in the future. But whatever happens I promise to put us first in all decisions I make. Can you make that promise"?

Penny looked into his eyes. "Leonard, I want you in my life so I promise to put our relationship first in all decisions I make".

They kissed passionately, each needing to show their love for the other.

"Leonard".

"Yeah".

"I know this would not happen but if we were in Las Vegas right now and you asked me to marry you I would".

"Is that your unpressured and under-stressed brain talking" he asked.

"Yes it is but aren't we expressing our true feelings for each other now" asked Penny.

Leonard nodded. "Yes our true unencumbered feelings. Ok let's go to Vegas right now".

"Don't tease me Leonard. I'll do it".

Leonard smiled. "I know you would do it and it would make me the happiest man in the universe. Wait does that mean were engaged now"?

"I guess we are" said Penny smiling. "Unofficially, so don't tell anyone until we get the rings".

"In the meantime we have to take it down a notch" said Penny. "Last night was just too crazy".

Leonard laughed. "What do you mean we? Crazy started when you took your top off and walked down Colorado Boulevard".

Penny straddled Leonard pushing her chest into him. "I didn't see you complaining as you tried to get your hands on my girls here".

"Actually I had a little prostitute fantasy going there" said Leonard.

Penny's mouth opened as if she was in shock. "So I'm a hooker now".

"Yes if you're going to walk up Colorado Boulevard in spike heels, a short leather skirt and no top on, covered only with a jacket that doesn't close" said Leonard.

"Well it's going to cost you then" said Penny. "How much money do you have on you"?

"Very funny" replied Leonard.

Penny quickly got off of Leonard, rolled him over on the couch and took his wallet. She took the money out of it and counted it. "60 bucks. That's all you have. That's not going to get you much but since you're cute I'll give you a discount".

Leonard decided to play along. "Ok what do I get for 60 bucks and a discount"?

"Wait right here and I'll show you" said Penny as she walked to her bedroom. Five minutes later she came out wearing black glasses, a white button down shirt with a black tie, a short plaid skirt, white knee-high stockings and spike heels.

Leonard's eyes went wide. "I'm not complaining but is this my girlfriends a hooker fantasy or sexy schoolgirl fantasy".

Penny looked at him with a half-smirk. "It's not that difficult genius. I'm a hooker dressed as a sexy schoolgirl. You got a problem with that"?

"What would a hooker be doing going to school" asked Leonard. "Even though it's a fantasy it still has to make sense".

Penny looked slightly irritated. "So a girl can't better herself. Maybe she's thinking about the future. She can't sell her body forever".

"I guess if she is getting old and certain anatomical parts are starting to go south" said Leonard.

Penny sat down close to Leonard, face to face. "I hope for your sake that last comment wasn't referring to me".

"Of course not" said Leonard. "I thought we were talking in the general sense. You're not old and all your parts are perfect".

Penny kissed him. "Good answer. Ok this is getting ridiculous. What is it going to be"?

"Let's forget the hooker" said Leonard. "Since sometimes I actually do teach the sexy schoolgirl fantasy is much more realistic. So I'm the Professor and you're an undergrad student who's going to fail physics unless you convince me somehow to pass you so you wait until the end of the class to ask my help".

Penny furrowed her brow. "What did you mean realistic"?

"You know that sometimes they ask me to fill in for someone to teach so I actually have been a teacher" explained Leonard.

"Hold on" said Penny. "This really happened to you didn't it".

Leonard clearly swallowed. "No why would you think that"?

"Because of that detailed description of your so called fantasy and I can always tell when you're feeling guilty" said Penny.

Leonard just smiled at her. "I'm not feeling guilty".

"Start talking Leonard or school is closed".

"Maybe a female undergrad student asked me for help after class once" said Leonard. "Nothing happened we just went for coffee".

"That's what you do when students ask for help; get coffee with them" asked Penny. "Did you help her"?

Leonard shook his head. "No".

"Why not" she asked.

"She wanted to go to her place and change her grade" said Leonard.

Penny put her hands on his arm. "I'm proud of you for standing on your principles and not being like some professors who would do anything to get in a girl's pants".

"That was part of the reason" said Leonard.

Penny leaned back to get a better view of Leonard's face. "Did this happen while we were going out"?

"Yes and I told her I had a girlfriend and that's why nothing happened" said Leonard like he was the hero.

Penny was obviously irritated. "Why didn't you tell me about this"?

"Nothing happened" said Leonard. "It was no big deal. Are you mad that I didn't tell you"?

Penny got up and started walking towards the bedroom. "Of course I'm mad."

Leonard followed her. "What about your true unencumbered feelings for me"?

"My true unencumbered feelings are telling me you're an ass" said Penny.

Penny walked into her bedroom with Leonard following behind. "Get out I'm getting changed" said Penny.

"You don't tell me every time you get hit on" countered Leonard. "It's the same thing".

Penny sat on the bed and started taking off her spike heels. "It's not the same thing. I've been getting hit on since I was a teenager. After a while it got as interesting as talking about the weather. It rarely happens to you so it is a big deal especially if you keep it a secret. I don't like secrets Leonard. It means you don't trust me".

Leonard sat on the bed next to her. "You're right I shouldn't keep things from you. I said I want you in my life and that means my whole life. You're my fiancé now so that means I will share everything with you. I'm sorry Penny".

Penny put her arm around him. "Well if that didn't sound like an, I hope sex is still on the table apology I don't know what would".

"No I'm sincere and to prove it to you I will go back to my place and sleep their tonight" said Leonard.

Penny loosened her tie and started unbuttoning her shirt revealing a black lace push-up bra. "Really, ok I'll see you later".

Leonard just stood there admiring her trying to make small talk. "I guess I'll just catch up on some reading". He kept looking at her knowing that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. He figured he would just play the game with her. It made them so crazy and built up such a fever for each other he hoped it wouldn't get them in trouble again but he couldn't resist.

"I thought you were leaving" she said to him. Penny was smiling inside knowing he was dawdling because he didn't want to leave.

Leonard kissed Penny as if he was saying goodbye. "I am. Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow". He walked out of the bedroom and Penny heard the apartment door open and close. She quickly walked out of the bedroom to see if he really left and he was gone. She became irate. 'So that's how he wants to play it. I'll show him. I'll have him running back here'.

Leonard didn't go back to his apartment. He wanted to burn off some time before going back to Penny's so he decided to go shopping for some computer supplies he needed and some groceries as well. He was looking around in Staples when his phone vibrated. Taking out his phone he saw he got a Snapchat from Penny. He smiled thinking that she was giving in first. He opened the attachment and his draw dropped. It was Penny wearing the infamous whipped cream bikini and it looked like she ran out of whipped cream for the bra since it only looked like she was wearing pasties. After ten seconds it was gone. He made a mental note to pick up some non-dairy whipped cream and maybe some chocolate syrup.

It was already 45 minutes since Penny sent the Snapchat and she still heard nothing from Leonard which was starting to get her annoyed. She put on black jeans and a top and went across the hall to see Leonard. She knocked on the door and walked in. Sheldon was standing in front of his board deep in thought.

"Come in. Oh hello Penny" said Sheldon sarcastically without turning around.

Penny didn't see Leonard. "Hi Sheldon, where's Leonard.

Sheldon started writing on his board. "I have not seen him since he went to your apartment for dinner".

"He didn't come back here after he left my apartment" asked Penny. "I'm going to kick his cute little ass".

"Are you two having a fight" asked Sheldon still looking at his board.

"No we are not fighting" said Penny.

Sheldon turned around to look at Penny. "Penny, thank you for helping Stuart keep the comic book store in business".

"Oh you're welcome sweetie" said Penny smiling. She thought it was great how everyone was benefiting from her working at the comic book store. "Ok I'll see you later Sheldon".

Penny left their apartment as Leonard walked up the steps to the fourth floor. "Where were you"?

Leonard was holding two bags. "There were a few things I needed to get"

"Ok. Well goodnight" said Penny quickly turning away from him and walking towards her door.

Leonard put the bags down and walked over to her. "Wait, you're mad"?

"No but if you rather go shopping instead of spending time with your new fiancé then go ahead" said Penny.

Leonard took the whipped cream and chocolate syrup out of the grocery bag. "I saw your Snapchat so I thought we could continue where you left off".

"Oh did you" said Penny. "You should have thought of that before you left me high and dry dressed like a sexy schoolgirl to go shopping".

Leonard put his hands around her waist because he knew she was about to go in her apartment and shut the door on him. He knew one thing that did not change in her was the strong front she would always put up when she thought she might get hurt, never wanting to show weakness even to him. He thought it was what made her tough and not willing to take any crap from anyone which he admired. On the other hand it took its toll on their relationship with her commitment issues but she was able to get beyond them. He was glad that recently he was able to breach her wall letting her feelings out to him.

"You're still mad aren't you" said Leonard. "We played the game and I called you're bluff".

"Get over yourself" said Penny. She started to squirm in his hands. "Let me go".

Leonard put on a serious face. "There is only one thing that will fix this"

"What's that" she asked.

"Tickle fight" yelled Leonard. Leonard immediately went for her most sensitive spots which started Penny screaming his name and laughing. She tried to break away running into the middle of the hall but Leonard held on even though she was strong. She tried to kick him and they went tumbling to the floor as one, Penny ending up under him.

"Ok stop I give up" yelled Penny trying to block his hands. He stopped but when she thought it was over he gave two more tickles which made her scream again. Finally they gave way to their passion and kissed, pushing tongues and biting lips.

Leonard pulled his head up. "Why do I love you so much you stubborn women"?

"Because no other woman would pretend to be a hooker dressed as a sexy schoolgirl just to have sex with her boyfriend" said Penny.

They heard someone clear their throat and Leonard looked up from the floor and saw Sheldon standing in their doorway looking down at them stoically.

"I don't know what has been happening between the two of you lately but you will have to learn how to control it' said Sheldon. This behavior is unacceptable in the company of others and in public areas. There may be medications available that would be applicable to your conditions so please look into that".

Penny, still lying on the floor under Leonard moved her head back so she was looking at Sheldon upside down. "We don't need medication Sheldon. Leonard and I are in love".

"A more accurate description would be the two of you are obsessed with each other" said Sheldon.

Leonard and Penny both sat up on the floor. "Don't you and Amy get a little crazy in love sometimes" asked Penny.

"If I'm around Amy when she consumes alcohol her lowering of inhibitions does cause her to make more adventurous sexual advances towards me" said Sheldon. "Another bad habit she picked up from you".

Penny stood up and walked over to Sheldon. "Hey, it doesn't hurt her to loosen up once in a while. Maybe if her boyfriend wasn't such a wooden soldier she wouldn't have to drink at all".

Sheldon turned his head in thought. "When you say wooden soldier do you mean the kind in the 1934 MGM movie Babes in Toyland starring Laurel and Hardy which had alternate titles, one being March of the Wooden Soldiers. Or are you thinking of the standing wooden nutcracker in the form of soldiers and kings produced in Germany in the early nineteenth century.

Penny shook her head at Leonard. "I'm going to have to go with the nutcracker Sheldon".

"Oh good" said Sheldon. "I always imagined if I had to be made out of wood it would be a nutcracker soldier in full dress uniform with shoulder epaulettes and a large black hat. On my face would be a painted mustache and I would have a white beard".

Leonard walked over to Penny's door. "You know Sheldon I have also imagined you made out of wood standing quietly in the corner of our apartment. Good night Sheldon".

Sheldon and Penny said good night and she went to Leonard waiting by her door.

"Are you going to let me stay with you tonight" asked Leonard.

"If you apologize and ask me nicely" replied Penny.

Leonard took her hands in his. "Penny my love I'm sorry I left you alone when you tried so hard to make me happy. Would you let me stay with you tonight to show you how much I love you"?

Penny put her arms around his neck. "Leonard, how come you're so sweet to me when I'm so rotten to you".

"You're not rotten you just don't pull any punches" said Leonard. "You call it like you see it and I don't have a problem with it because that is part of who you are and I love who you are".

"Oh Leonard you're doing it again" said Penny. She kissed him passionately. "We better take this inside before we end up having sex right here in the hall".

They both walked into Penny's apartment and shut the door.

* * *

Penny walked into the comic book store at 4:55 pm on Friday for a quick two hour shift. This time she wore jeans with white A-Line tunic with lace panels on the sleeves. She greeted Stuart and introduced herself to the four customers that were already there. The thought of wearing a name tag popped into her head which would have helped last week with all those customers seeming to want talk to her at the same time. She went back to talk to Stuart to see what he needed her to do today and to tell him her idea for name tags. Stuart asked her to go in the back and get the boxes of old comics that he already priced and put them into the old comic book bin.

Penny went into the back room to find the boxes of old comics when she noticed several rows of stacked boxes were all leaning towards the back wall. She thought this was strange until a smile came to her face and she remembered herself and Leonard slamming into the boxes last week. Before starting on the old comic books she thought she should straighten those boxes as it was her wild actions that made them that way. As she went row by row squaring up the stacks of boxes she thought about Leonard and how wonderful the last few days with him have been. They both let down their guards and revealed their true feelings for each other, him more than her and it brought them closer than ever before. On top of that she loved this simple but rewarding job that still permitted her time to pursue her dream of acting. All she needed now was to get more auditions to increase her chances of the dream coming true.

She came to the last row of boxes which were the hardest to move as they were all leaning against the wall. When she was done restacking the last row she noticed a door in the wall, the top of which was covered by a poster. She slowly tried to turn the doorknob but it was locked. She tried to think of what could be locked up back there but quickly remembered about the old comic books. Penny brought the boxes into the store from the back so she could still interact with customers while she sorted the comic books alphabetically. There were now six male customers in the store who were stealing glances at her. When she happened to catch them she just smiled at them.

Stuart noticed the glances and walked over to Penny. "Penny, are those guys that keep looking at you bothering you"?

"Not at all" said Penny. "Maybe I should stop bending over in their direction when I pick up the comic books. I'll go over there in a little while to see if they need anything".

"Wow, six customers on a Friday evening. That's a mob compared to every other Friday that I can remember".

"How is everything else going" asked Stuart.

"It's going great Stuart. I can't thank you enough for this job. I think I'm just a natural at sales and I enjoy it so much. We should still plan a special event day and have a raffle for something. What do you think we should raffle off"?

"The way these guys stare at you maybe we could raffle off a date with you Penny".

"I don't know Stuart. I don't think Leonard would want me to do that and honestly it would feel kind of creepy being raffled off".

"I was just kidding" said Stuart. "It wouldn't be ethical for an employee to do that. I was just imagining a line around the block for the raffle".

"Thank you Stuart. That's sweet of you. How about we work on getting you a date"?

"Me" asked Stuart. "Do you know anyone that would be interested in the boring geeky type"?

"You're not boring Stuart. When we went out you talked about a lot of interesting things like art and running a business. You were fun date. Don't sell yourself short".

"It's kind of hard not to" said Stuart. "The few dates I've had usually end like our second date did".

"Don't think like that Stuart. That was my fault. Leonard and I were close but back then I couldn't commit to a relationship beyond friends with him. I'm going to make it up to you. I will find a great girl for you and Leonard and I will double date with you".

"Really, that does sound good" said Stuart.

"It is good Stuart. Oh yeah I wanted to ask you, what is behind that door in the back room on the wall"?

"I don't really know" replied Stuart. "It's always been locked and I never found a key for it. Possibly the building owner is using it for storage".

Penny felt her phone vibrate so she excused herself to Stuart and pulled it from her pocket to see who was calling.

"Ooh it's my agent" said Penny answering the phone. "Hi how are you. Fine. Yes I would be interested. Ok I will be expecting it. Thank you too, ok bye".

"That sounded promising" said Stuart.

Penny looked excited. "I got an audition next week but I'm not going to get too excited even though my agent said I would be a good fit".

"That's great Penny. Remember take whatever time you need for the audition".

"Thank you Stuart, you're the best. I better see if the customers need any help".

Penny saw to the customers there number now eight and then went back to sorting the old comics into the bin. By 7:00 pm she was done and went to clean up. Before leaving she went to each customer again telling them she was leaving and hoping they found everything ok. She also told them that she looked forward to seeing them in the store again. She said goodbye to Stuart and left the store.

* * *

Penny stepped onto the fourth floor and went right to 4A, knocked and waited. Sheldon opened the door. "Hello Penny".

"Hello Sheldon".

"Why didn't you just walk right in after knocking in your usual rude manor" asked Sheldon.

"I know it bothers you so I waited for someone to open the door" replied Penny.

"Thank you Penny" said Sheldon standing aside to let her in.

As she walked in Leonard was at the kitchen island and looked up to see her. He froze and just stared at her beauty. He never saw her in that white cotton tunic. The gentleness of the delicate fabric made her look vulnerable and extremely desirable to him but there was something else. There was an air about her that made him transfixed at the sight of her. At that moment he wasn't thinking that her radiance came from the happiness he gave her or the satisfaction she got from working at the comic book store. He didn't know she found confidence in getting a new audition. Leonard then shivered with a feeling that he was going to lose her.

Penny saw him staring at her and smiled. "Hey you".

Leonard just stood there not responding to her. Penny and Sheldon looked at each other and then back at Leonard.

"Leonard, Penny just greeted you" said Sheldon. "Snap out it man".

Leonard finally moved looking over at Sheldon and then Penny. "Oh sorry, hey".

"You better get it together Leonard" said Sheldon. "I won't tolerate daydreaming in this apartment".

Penny walked over to Leonard at the kitchen island and kissed him. "Are you ok honey"?

"I'm fine" replied Leonard. "Why don't we go in my room and talk"? Leonard put his hand out for her to take.

Penny took his hand thinking that something was off with him. "Ok let's go talk.

Sheldon was sitting in his spot turned toward them as they were leaving the room. "If you two are going to partake in amorous activities please keep the decibel level down and keep it in Leonard's room only. Don't come rolling around naked out here".

"Ok Sheldon we'll keep it down" replied Penny from the hall by Leonard's room. "And there will be no naked rolling around".

Penny sat up on Leonard's bed, her back against the headboard. Leonard sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"So what was with that trance you were in when I walked in" asked Penny. "Are you feeling ok"?

"I'm fine" he said. "It's just that when I saw you, you were …no you are…I was…"

"Leonard come here and sit next to me".

Penny moved over and Leonard sat next to her also with his back against the headboard.

"Now tell me what's wrong" asked Penny.

Leonard held her hand. "When you walked in I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked. But it was more than that. It was that white shirt and you looked different and I don't know what the hell I'm talking about except that I had this ominous feeling that I was going to lose you. I know it's dumb".

"Leonard I looked the way I did to you because when I came in I saw the love of my life. You have made me so happy. Not only that, but things seem clearer to me now. I'm still a little scared about everything being too perfect but less than I used to be. Now what's this about feeling like you're going to lose me"?

Leonard put his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I just had this feeling after the initial shock of seeing you that I was losing you" said Leonard.

"You're not losing me Leonard. I'm not letting you go ever. Now enough with the negativity, how about some good news"?

Penny lifted her head up. "My agent called today and I got an audition next week".

Leonard kissed her. "That's great. What's it for"?

"You would probably never guess" said Penny. "It's for an entertainment news anchor for a local cable news station. It's only a long term temp position but the exposure would help a lot".

"I'm happy for you Penny. Do you know what station it is"?

"No, I'm waiting for an e-mail that will have all the details in it" said Penny.

"We should celebrate" said Leonard.

"It's only an audition Leonard so I think we can celebrate right here. Go lock the door and take your clothes off".


	6. Chapter 6

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television. **

**A/N: Warning for slight sexual content. Thanks for the reviews especially 5mississippis, my number one fan.**

Saturday morning Leonard was sitting at Penny's kitchen table with his laptop open drinking his coffee while looking at her sitting on the couch with her laptop open. He thought she looked adorable with her messy hair, camisole and pajama shorts pecking away at the laptop keys. If she was not adorable then she was stunning. He even thought her mad face was beautiful if she let him stay around long enough to see it. He had seen many faces recently as they rode their roller coaster of feelings for one another.

Penny lifted her head up and saw him staring at her. "Leonard."

"Yeah?"

"Oh good I thought you went into a trance again" said Penny.

"Sorry about that yesterday" said Leonard. "I was just noticing how adorable you look sitting over there."

"If that is how you see me after just getting out of bed that is reason enough to never let you go" replied Penny. "Hey I got that e-mail about the entertainment news anchor audition. Why do you think my agent would say I'm a good fit? I don't have any experience as a news anchor."

"You definitely have the right look for the part" said Leonard. "What does the e-mail say?"

Penny clicked the attachment on the screen. "That's weird. They sent me a script."

"Maybe they want you to practice reading news."

"No Leonard. This is a script with personal direction. I think this is for a sitcom."

"Maybe they sent you the wrong e-mail" said Leonard.

Penny scrolled down the screen and started getting excited. "No they didn't. This is for a sitcom about a local cable news station. I only talked to my agent for about 15 seconds. I should have realized it was not for a real news anchor. Why would she get me an audition for that? I'm so stupid."

Leonard got up from the table and sat down next to Penny and hugged her. "You're not stupid you just weren't thinking clearly. The important thing is that you got the audition. I'm so happy for you."

Penny kissed him. "I must have been thinking about my little lover boy."

"I'm hard to forget" said Leonard smiling.

"Do you think about me when I'm not around Leonard?"

He shook his head. "No not particularly."

Penny punched his shoulder.

"Ow. You know I shouldn't have to take this abuse from you."

"Then start saying the right answers" said Penny.

"Of course I think of you Penny. I still can't get you in that whipped cream bikini pic out of my mind."

Penny took his hand and put his middle finger in her mouth, sliding it in and out as she sucked on it. "Maybe if you stop being mean to me I will put it back on later tonight. How would you like a sweet and creamy Penny Sunday with two red cherries on top?"

Leonard started to squirm. "I want to apologize for joking around before and if there is anything I could do for you or get you just let me know."

"There you go" said Penny.

Penny noticed Leonard staring at her again with lust in his eyes. "Why are you staring now, oh no were not doing that now. We'll be in bed all day."

Leonard had a big smile on his face. "That sounds good."

She put her arms around his neck. "Oh honey it does sound good but there are other things we need to do. Anyway didn't I say we need to take it down a notch."

"Going down on my finger and telling me I'm getting a Penny Sunday is not taking it down a notch" said Leonard.

"You're right I'm sorry" said Penny. "I just wanted to do something special for you and I couldn't wait to tell you. Obviously taking it down a notch is not going to be easy."

"Ok but I don't think I will be thinking too clearly today" replied Leonard. "So what did you want to do today?"

"How about we shop for wedding rings, then Victoria's Secret and then you buy me some new clothes and shoes" replied Penny.

"We may have to stop after the rings" said Leonard. "I think I could manage Victoria's Secret though."

Penny kissed him on the lips. "You can't blame a girl for trying. Do you want to buy the engagement ring yourself or together?"

"It's not going to be a surprise so we should pick it out together" said Leonard. "Then I will plan something special when I give it to you."

"You are something special to me Leonard." She kissed him again this time pushing her tongue in his mouth, Leonard following with his tongue. She climbed on top of him pushing him down into the couch and they continued kissing for several minutes. Penny then sat up realizing they need to get their day moving. "We need to take showers now if we are ever going to get out of here."

Leonard looked at her stupefied. "You're killing me. Separate showers?"

"Yes separate showers Leonard."

"You go first and then I'll take a cold shower" said Leonard.

"If that helps you honey then you do that" said Penny getting up and walking to her bedroom.

'Yeah like that's what I want to do' thought Leonard. After a couple of minutes he heard the shower running and thought of the water running down over her perfect body, her skin glistening. He remembered when he would lather her up from her breasts down to her legs. She would have one leg up on the side of the tub while she held the shower curtain rod above with both hands. He would hold her, her nipple in his mouth and with his hand between her legs bring her to orgasm. Afterward they would switch positions except she would be sitting on the side of the tub and take him in her mouth.

Penny stood at the doorway of her bedroom in her robe. "Leonard I'm done get in the shower." Leonard sat on the couch not responding to her. Penny walked over to him and stood in front of him. He was sweating and looked distant. She sat down next to him and put her arm around him. "Leonard!"

"Yes" he said turning to look at her.

"Leonard I'm worried about you. You keep going off somewhere and it's scaring me."

Leonard took her hand. "It's ok I'm fine. It's just more of my unencumbered feelings or more precisely thoughts taking over."

"I don't know" said Penny. "To be sure I want you to get a full check-up." She hugged him tightly and a tear dropped from her eye. "I don't know what I would do if you got really sick or worse."

Leonard pulled away to look at her. "Hey it's ok. You know what I was thinking when you caught me catatonic on the couch. I was thinking about us making love in the shower. Who wouldn't get catatonic thinking about shower sex with the most beautiful woman they'd ever seen."

"You're so sweet" said Penny. "I still want you to get the check-up. Would you do that for me?"

"If it makes you happy I will get the check-up" said Leonard. "I better go take that cold shower now."

* * *

Leonard and Penny were scanning the store directory in Glendale Galleria trying to decide which of the 19 jewelry stores to go to. There were two stores that recently opened in the mall and Leonard thought they might have good sales to compete with the other 17 stores. They headed to the closest store holding hands and looking at all the stores they past by. Penny kept stopping to look at clothes, shoes and handbags. Leonard was excited to buy the rings but he thought they would never get to the jewelry store if she was going to stop at every store.

"Penny can we go to the jewelry store now and look at everything else later."

"Leonard this is not you're first time shopping with me. You know how this goes."

"Well I thought we would make the big purchases first" said Leonard. "At least the ones that involve me."

Penny leaned into him as they walked. "Victoria's Secret involves you."

Leonard nodded. "Ok that's second."

They finally made it to the first jewelry store and walked in and immediately went to the engagement rings. A saleswoman greeted them and asked if they needed any help. Penny thought of her job at the comic book store and how much more she interacted with the customers than this woman who had probably been doing this longer than her. Penny thanked her and said they were just looking for now.

Leonard saw something he liked and called Penny over. He pointed down into the showcase. "What do you think of that one?"

Penny's eyes widened. "Ooh that's beautiful. Oh no wonder. Leonard honey you have to look at the prices. That ring is $10,000."

"I know it is" said Leonard. "If that is the one you want then that is the one I'll buy.

"Leonard you don't have $10,000 to spend on a ring."

"I do" said Leonard. "I have been saving for it since I got my first job. Actually the money is invested yielding a higher return than if it was in a savings account."

"Even $5,000 is a lot for a ring" said Penny. "Don't you think there are other things we could use that money for like the wedding or a car."

"I just wanted it to be special" said Leonard.

Penny hugged him. "It will be special because it's coming from you."

"Yeah I know" said Leonard feeling defeated. "How about $8000?"

"$5000" said Penny.

"$6000 and that's as low as I'll go" said Leonard.

"Ok deal" said Penny.

Penny and Leonard started looking in their new price range. Penny found one she wanted to look at and called the saleswoman over to take it out of the showcase. She slipped the ring on and modeled it on her hand.

"What do think Leonard?"

"It's very nice" said Leonard noticing how Penny was not nearly as excited about this ring as the first ring. Leonard looked at the saleswoman's nametag. "Lisa, can you tell me what the clarity is of the diamonds in this ring?"

Lisa took the ring back from Penny and entered a number from a tag on the ring into her computer. "The clarity is l1."

"That's very good for the price" said Leonard. "Penny, why don't you look at more rings and then we could go to the other store and compare."

Penny and Leonard looked at more rings and then thanked Lisa and left the store. They headed to the food court to get some pizza and then headed to the second jewelry store where they browsed and made some possible choices. Next they went to Victoria's Secret.

"I'm going in so I'll meet you back here in about 15 minutes" said Penny.

"Wait I can't go in with you" complained Leonard.

"No Leonard. It's called Victoria's Secret. Not Victoria shows all the boys her underwear. It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Ok I get it" said Leonard.

Leonard watched Penny walk into the store as other women walked out. He was about to walk away when he noticed more women walking in and out of the store. After a while Penny came out and saw him standing in front of the store.

"Where did you go" asked Penny.

"I stayed right here" said Leonard.

Penny just stared at him for a few seconds. "You were watching the women going in and out of the store. We just looked for engagement rings Leonard. Did you see anything you liked?"

"No, I mean I wasn't looking for that" said Leonard trying to come up with a good excuse. "There were really no stores around here that I wanted to see so I just waited for you here."

"From this point on Leonard you're on thin ice for what we talked about doing tonight" said Penny. "It's time for clothes and shoes shopping."

Penny walked off ahead of him and Leonard followed thinking how screwed he was. He followed her from store to store for the next three hours. Leonard bought her things she liked but couldn't afford. He told her it had nothing to do with their plans for tonight he just wanted her to have nice things. It was 5 PM when Penny thought she had tortured Leonard long enough with shopping. As they left the mall Leonard said he would make her dinner but they had to stop at the grocer on the way home.

* * *

When they got home Penny went to her apartment with her purchases and Leonard went to his with the groceries to start dinner. Penny knocked and walked in the door to see Leonard in the kitchen wearing a batman apron. "Cute apron."

Leonard turned around. "I'm a messy cook. You know if you want I can make you dinner in just an apron."

Penny sat down on the couch. "Even though I know how cute you would look with your little tushy showing I think this time we should keep dinner and sex separate Leonard."

"Ok I was just offering" said Leonard.

Penny picked up the TV remote and turned the TV on. "Don't take this the wrong way but that's a much better look for a woman. It's not too appetizing watching a half-naked hairy bulky man make you dinner."

Leonard dipped chicken breast fillets in egg and then coated them with breadcrumbs mixed with spices before placing them in a large fry pan making a sizzling sound. "Do I have that to look forward to from you?"

"I think I could do that for you someday" said Penny. "What are you making it smells great?"

Leonard took some mozzarella cheese and started to shred it onto a plate. "It's a surprise. In case it comes out wrong I'll call it something else.

They heard a door open and close and Sheldon came walking into the living room from his room.

"Oh hi Sheldon I didn't know you were here" said Penny.

"I thought you were going to Amy's for dinner" asked Leonard.

"Amy said dinner is at seven o'clock" said Sheldon. "It is now 6:15 and it takes me a half hour exactly to walk to her apartment. Do the math Leonard. By the way what do you know how to cook that smells so good?"

"It's a surprise for Penny" said Leonard. "I will save you some."

Penny muted the TV. "Sheldon did you ever consider going to see Amy earlier so you could spend more time with her?"

"Penny I am spending the allotted time with Amy as per our relationship agreement."

"That makes it even better Sheldon. "If Amy knows that you're willing to disregard the relationship agreement to see her early it would make her feel special. Don't you want to make her feel Special?"

"Amy already feels special" said Sheldon. "She is one of the top neurobiologist in the country and number one in her field of study."

"You need to make her feel special too Sheldon. That is just as important if not more, than being a top neurobiologist."

"I make her feel special by being her boyfriend" said Sheldon.

"Penny, save your breath" said Leonard. "He will figure it out one day."

"I see the two of you are apparently learning to control your obsessive sexual feelings towards each other" said Sheldon.

Leonard put salad greens in a large bowl and started shredding carrots. "How so?"

"The two of you didn't realize I was here and you did not engage in any amorous activities or obsessive behavior" said Sheldon.

We're trying to dial it down Sheldon" said Penny.

"It's 6:29 so I will be leaving now" said Sheldon. He went to his desk chair to put on his jacket and to the bowl to get his keys. "Enjoy your dinner."

"You too Sheldon, goodnight" said Penny. "He should be kissing the ground Amy walks on the way she tolerates him."

Leonard opened a can of black olives and rinsed them off. "I hope I'm there the day he realizes it." Leonard put tomato sauce in the bottom of a roasting pan then the chicken cutlets he made, then more sauce and topped it with the mozzarella and put the pan in the oven. He poured a box of penne pasta in a pot of boiling water and cut up tomatoes and put them and the olives in the salad and tossed it. He made two place settings on the island and put the salad into bowls for them. "Why don't we eat over here on the island?"

Penny got up from the couch and sat on a stool at the island. Leonard opened a bottle of wine and poured two glasses and sat next to Penny.

Penny poured dressing on her salad. "Thank you for going through all this trouble making dinner."

Leonard poured his dressing. "It's no trouble as long as we are spending time together."

"Leonard I'm sorry for torturing you with shopping for three hours. You're a trooper though, you kept up."

"It's ok" said Leonard. "I was looking at all those women."

Penny put her hand on his face. "Don't hate me but I was just busting your chops. I will make it up to you tonight, ok."

"I know you will" said Leonard. "It wasn't that bad. As I said as long as we could be together it was worth it."

Penny got off her seat hugging and kissing him on the lips. "I should be kissing the ground you walk on Leonard. I love you so much for putting up with me."

"I love you too Penny. I wouldn't have you any other way."

Penny blushed and became teary eyed. "Leonard you are so incredible. Am I just dreaming you?"

"That is interesting you should ask" said Leonard. "The French philosopher Rene Descartes did not say we are dreaming all that we experience nor are we unable distinguish dreaming from being awake. What he said was we cannot be sure that what we experience as being real in the world is actually real. My philosophy is that if we both experience the same reality or the more individuals that experience the same reality, the more likely that reality for those individuals, exits."

Penny just stared at him smiling not knowing how to respond.

"Let me simplify it" said Leonard. "We are in this together whether it's real or not."

"Oh Leonard, I'm so happy that you're in my reality."

"I hate to ruin the moment Penny but I better take the food out of the oven before it burns."

Leonard took the pan out of the oven and put in on the stove. They finished their salads and Leonard cleared away the bowls. He put two dinner plates on the island and then cut up some Italian bread. He put some pasta on both plates and ladled hot sauce on it. He picked up Penny's plate and with a spatula put the main course on her plate, then did the same with his plate and returned them both to the island. Here is the main course."

"It smells great Leonard, what is it?"

"It's chicken parmigiana" said Leonard attempting an Italian accent.

Penny laughed at his Italian accent imitation. "How did you learn how to make this?"

"You better taste it first" said Leonard. "If you don't like it then it doesn't matter. Would you like some parmigian cheese?"

Penny sprinkled the cheese on the pasta and the chicken and cut off a piece of chicken and ate it. "Mmmm Leonard it's delicious. I didn't know you could cook like this. This is another reason to marry you."

"Like you need another reason" said Leonard making Penny smile.

"So how did you learn how to make this" asked Penny.

Leonard ate his first piece of chicken. "It's not bad. I took a cooking course once. The day we made chicken parm the teacher said mine was the best in the class. I think it had something to do with how I cooked the chicken or the spices I used. If you don't make the sauce from scratch it's real easy to make."

Penny picked up her wine glass. "I want to make a toast to my future husband and chef of our family."

"You are thinking about us with kids" asked Leonard.

"I'm thinking about it now especially since you will be doing all the cooking" said Penny.

Leonard picked up his glass "I don't know how long we will live with me being the chef of our family but I'll make the toast. "To me, you're future husband and chef of our family." He then touched his glass to Penny's. They both finished their dinners and went over to the couch to stretch out.

"Leonard I am so stuffed. Thank you for that wonderful dinner" said Penny hugging him. "Can we snuggle for a while because I'm too full to move?"

"Let me just clean up a little and put on some coffee first" said Leonard.

Penny got up from the couch. "Let me help you Leonard. You made that wonderful dinner."

"You just relax Penny. I'm just going to put the dishes in the dishwasher." He went back to the kitchen and put the dishes in the dishwasher. He put coffee and water in the coffee maker, sprinkled a little cinnamon on the coffee grounds, turned on the machine and went back to the couch. "How about I lay on the couch in Sheldon's spot with a pillow on my stomach and you can lay between my legs with your head on the pillow."

Penny stood up. "That doesn't sound too comfortable for you."

"It's ok, let's try it" said Leonard taking the pillow and laying on the couch with his back against the arm of the couch. "Ok now lay down."

Penny carefully laid down on the couch laying her head on the pillow. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" said Leonard.

"This is nice Leonard."

"It gets nicer" said Leonard. He gathered her hair gently pulling it towards him until it was all above her head. Then he started to massage her scalp and temples then moved to her shoulders.

"Oh that feels so good Leonard. I should be doing this to you after what I put you through today. You're so good to me."

"I'm enjoying it too" said Leonard. "If you're happy I'm happy."

Penny turned her head to try to look at him. "I'm so very happy Leonard."

"Good, I'm glad" said Leonard. "Tomorrow we should find a local jewelry store and keep looking for rings."

"Ok, sounds good" said Penny. "Leonard, how do you know about diamond clarity ratings?"

"I thought it would be a good idea to know about clarity since it affects the value" said Leonard. "Since I planned to spend a lot of money I wanted to make sure I was getting what I paid for. I also studied about color grading."

"When did you start studying about diamonds" asked Penny.

"Maybe two to three years ago" said Leonard.

"So you learned about this before you ….oh my god" said Penny putting her hand over her mouth, jumping off the couch and running out of the apartment closing the door behind her.

"Penny what's wrong. Wait, where are you going?" Leonard got off the couch and chased Penny out the apartment. He didn't see her in the hall so he quickly walked into her apartment. Still not seeing her he went to her bedroom where he found her lying face down on her bed sobbing. Leonard sat down on her bed and put his hand on her back.

"Penny what happened? Are you sick?"

"No" said Penny with her face in her pillow.

"Did I do something" asked Leonard. "It's tearing me up inside to see you so upset. Please tell me."

She turned her head to the side continuing to sob. "Just go away Leonard."

"How can I go away when you're so upset" asked Leonard.

"Because you're the reason I'm upset Leonard."

"I'm sorry for whatever I did Penny. I'll just go sit on the couch and check on you later." He slowly walked out of the bedroom looking back at her. He sat on the couch trying to think of what he said or did that got her so upset but he couldn't reach any conclusions. Leonard felt that he failed Penny because he somehow caused this and she didn't want his help. Eventually Leonard's eyes became heavy and he fell asleep. He was awoken by knocking on the door.

Knock, knock, knock "Leonard and Penny." Knock, knock, knock "Leonard and Penny."

Leonard got up and answered the door. "Hi Sheldon, what's up.

"Leonard I just came home to find the door to our apartment wide open. I don't see any evidence of foul play except for a full pot of hot coffee that smells like cinnamon."

"I left the door open Sheldon. Penny became extremely upset and ran out of the apartment and I chased her into her apartment and I left the door open. I'm sorry. I forgot about the coffee. Can you please turn off the coffee maker for me?"

"Has your recent unrestrained emotional behavior finally reached a tipping point?"

"I don't know Sheldon. I have not talked to her yet. I have to go check on her now. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Sheldon."

"Goodnight Leonard."

Leonard walked into the bedroom and found Penny sleeping on her back softly snoring. He took half of the blanket she wasn't laying on and covered her with it and laid down next to her. He wanted to hold her tighter than he ever held her before but he didn't want to wake her. He wondered if Sheldon was right. Was their emotions towards each other out of control and did it reach a tipping point? Maybe it was ok for two teenagers to express their emotions like that to each other but how would it be for the two of them at their age. They might not have the stresses from their jobs right now but Penny did have the pressures of an unknown future as far as fulfilling her dream of acting. Leonard started to doubt the decisions they have made recently. Was her willingness to get engaged real or her desire to marry him in Las Vegas if he asked her? Was the last few magnificent days he spent with her just a dream that would all melt away and leave a behind an ugly and sad reality? As he started to doze off again Leonard hoped their reality would be one in the same, together forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: Warning for explicit sexual content mostly tastefully done. Of course that's just my opinion. Some of it is pertinent to the story and the rest is just what it is. Thanks again for the reviews and advice.**

Penny stood in her kitchen, a bottle of water in her hand. The apartment was dark the except for the light coming from above the kitchen sink casting shadows on the walls. The soft glow and the quiet comforted her until she heard shouting coming from her bedroom. In the second it took her to start running to him, fear and panic grabbed hold of her. Fear for the unknown and panic if she couldn't help him. She found him sitting up, struggling to breath. Without hesitation she started looking for the inhaler. The nightstand, the floor, she got nothing. She pulled the drawer from the nightstand turning it over dumping its contents on the floor. There between the berets, combs and hair elastics she noticed a tubular shape sticking out from beneath a pack of hair pins. In one quick motion she picked up the inhaler, shook it and put it into his mouth. With her hand still on the inhaler Leonard squeezed it and breathed in the precious mist that would let him breath normally again. When Penny saw that he was ok she hugged him putting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" said Leonard. "What time is it?"

"Its 1:15 in the morning. Oh my god your hearts beating so fast Leonard. I heard you shouting. What happened?"

"I had a nightmare" said Leonard. "It felt so real. It must have made me stressed which triggered the asthma attack."

Penny was still hugging him. "Oh honey what did you dream about?"

"I don't know if I should talk about it" replied Leonard.

Penny lifted her head to look at him. "You shouldn't hold it in if it was so bad that it caused you an asthma attack."

"Right before I woke up I dreamt that I lost you Penny, forever."

"Oh Leonard I'm so sorry. This is my fault. I got upset and took it out on you."

Leonard shook his head. "No it's not. Remember when I had that thought that I was going to lose you? That was probably in my subconscious for a while."

"Yes but I triggered it" said Penny. "Oh my god I caused your asthma attack." She hugged him tight and put her head on his shoulder again. "I'm such a horrible person. All I do is hurt you."

"No you're wrong Penny. All you do is make me happy."

"Yeah if I don't kill you first" said Penny.

"Penny, look at me." Penny raised her head to look at him. "I would not have died."

"Leonard I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"This was not your fault Penny."

"I couldn't live with myself if I caused you harm Leonard."

So were breaking up then?" asked Leonard matter-of-factly.

Penny stopped hugging him. "Well I guess so" replied Penny pouting.

Leonard found her pouting face extremely adorable and hard to resist. "Well I better get going then."

"Don't you want to discuss how things are going to be now between us" asked Penny.

"We can do that another time Penny. I have to get to the Galleria to stand outside of Victoria's Secret to find a new girlfriend."

Penny pushed him back on the bed. "You big jerk! You think this is funny?"

Leonard just laid back laughing. He was trying to cheer her up but Penny just stared at him with a mad face. He kept on laughing until she finally cracked a smile and started playfully hitting him as he blocked her hands.

"I hate you Leonard Hofstadter."

Leonard pulled her down on top of him so they were face to face. "You hate me?

"Yes you're mean" said Penny pouting.

"That's a shame because I am so in love with you right now" said Leonard. "I don't want to break up."

"Oh Leonard. All I do is hurt you and drive you crazy and you keep coming back for more."

"You don't hurt me Penny or drive me crazy. You're a sweet, loving and caring person and I need you in my life."

"I need you in my life too. I love you Leonard." Penny started slowly kissing his face, first on his chin then his cheeks, nose, eyes and finally his lips. She ran her tongue over his lips, around again and again. Leonard unable to hold back anymore pushed his tongue into her mouth. They kept this up for a while until just before the point of no return Penny rolled off lying next to him with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her.

"Leonard before we go too far I need to tell you why I got so upset earlier."

"Are you sure you want to talk about that now" asked Leonard.

"Yes I need to get it out" replied Penny. "First of all it was not your fault. When things from your past come back to haunt you, you start to doubt things in the present or at least that is what I felt."

"Ok what from the past came back to haunt you" asked Leonard.

"When I asked you about when you started studying about diamonds and you told me two to three years ago I realized that you were buying a ring for Priya" said Penny with tears in her eyes.

Leonard held her tighter. "I'm so sorry Penny. See I hurt you. I should have realized that. I'm such an idiot."

"It's ok Leonard. You didn't mean to hurt me on purpose. Back then I always thought we would get back together someday but when I figured out that you were going to buy her an engagement ring I realized now that you gave up on me. Then I thought about what you said about the love spell when you first met me. How you had no choice but to love me forever but back then you stopped loving me. So now I know you can't love me forever, it's not real."

"I'm so sorry Penny. I'm such an ass. I didn't know you thought we would get back together. I thought you couldn't love me that way but my feelings for you never changed. I didn't love Priya the same way I loved you. I was just settling when I decided I wanted to marry Priya. I never ever stopped loving you and don't you ever think that again."

Penny took a tissue and dabbed her eyes then looked up at him. "Really Leonard?"

"Really" replied Leonard. When I was with Priya it made me sad that you weren't upset or jealous. I guess I thought that you gave up on me too but you were still in my life and I didn't want that to change. I still felt like I had to take care of you. That was probably why Priya was so threatened by you. She must have realized that I was still in love with you."

"I was upset Leonard and extremely jealous. As usual the whole thing was my fault. I was in love with you back then but I was too afraid of getting hurt or too proud to show it. I am the ass Leonard not you. I pushed you away."

"We are all individuals first" said Leonard. "We may make decisions based on our fears or knowledge or intuitions and we may or may not take risks but we have to make these decisions ourselves and be able to deal with the consequences whether good or bad and learn from them. You have done this very well. The alternative is giving up and you certainly did not do that. You are very strong person Penny. So no more talk of pushing me away or hurting me, ok."

"Leonard, I don't know if I said this before but I am so happy that you're in my life."

"I don't want to be anywhere else" said Leonard. We are soul mates Penny.

"Leonard can we get ready for bed and could you hold me all night."

"Sounds good to me" said Leonard.

Penny went into the bathroom and removed her makeup, washed her face and brushed her teeth. She came out and Leonard went in. She fixed the bed and took off all her clothes leaving them on the floor where she stood. She got under the covers turned off the lamp on the nightstand and waited for Leonard.

Leonard came out of the bathroom and got under the covers and spooned Penny putting his arm around her. "Oh ok. This was unexpected. Should I undress too?"

"Only if little Leonard doesn't grow into big Leonard and then wants to play in Penny's fun house."

"There will probably be an appearance from big Leonard but he's only going to be lying around at back of the house" said Leonard.

"That's all he better do" said Penny.

Leonard took off his t-shirt and boxers and spooned Penny. "Ok?" said Leonard.

"Ok. Big Leonard can stay right there. Also watch yours hands around my girls. Don't get them all worked up. It's late and they need to get some sleep" said Penny.

"Yes Ma'am" said Leonard.

"Leonard thank you for being so good to me."

"You're welcome Penny. When you said you thought we would get back together someday, it made me very happy to know that back then you had hope for us. Thank you for not giving up on me."

"You're welcome sweetie. I love you Leonard."

"I love you too Penny."

* * *

"Leonard I'm so glad you suggested we go out for breakfast this morning. It was nice getting up earlier than usual on a Sunday and getting out of the apartment. I think I needed this to clear my head."

"We definitely needed to clear our heads after last night" said Leonard.

"I'm sorry for ruining last night" said Penny. "You tried so hard to make it perfect and I had to go freak out on you."

"It's ok Penny. I'm glad we got that all out in the open now rather than later. It was still perfect because we were together."

"I bet you say that to all the girls" said Penny taking a sip of coffee.

"No just to the ones that freak out once in a while" said Leonard.

Penny pouted. "Stop teasing me. If you're going to be rude to me then I'm going to the ladies room."

Penny got up and headed to the ladies room while Leonard finished his coffee. He got up to throw the garbage away in a can just behind him. When he turned back around a young and very attractive girl with shoulder length brunette hair was sitting where Penny had been sitting a minute ago.

Leonard sat back down slowly. "Oh um hello?"

"Hi Dr. Hofstadter how are you" said the girl smiling.

"Hello" said Leonard. I'm sorry but how do you know me?"

"You don't remember me" she asked. "Rebecca Luv. You once taught my physics class and I asked you for help and then we had coffee together."

"I remember now" said Leonard. "You wanted to go to your place and um yeah, so how are you?"

I'm good" she said. "I'm so glad I ran into you. I am in desperate need of a tutor for calculus."

"Why don't you get a grad student to tutor you" asked Leonard.

"You were such a good teacher" said Rebecca. "You made something so hard seem so simple. I need some of that same finesse for calculus. I could pay you for your time."

Leonard wanted her to leave before Penny came back. "I'm sorry but I don't think I will have the time to tutor you Rebecca. I'll see if I can find someone good to tutor you. Text me, and then I will get back to you."

Penny exited the bathroom and immediately saw Rebecca sitting across from Leonard right where she was sitting. Her first thought was how dare this bitch sit in her seat and start flirting with her man. Her second thought was to drag her out of the restaurant by her hair. Penny reached the table standing next to Leonard and ran her hand through his hair.

"Ready to go baby" said Penny.

Leonard looked up at Penny. "Oh hi. Um Penny this is Rebecca Luv. She is a student at Cal Tech. Rebecca this is my girlfriend Penny."

"Hello" said Penny with a smirk. "Actually I'm his fiancé. We are going to buy rings right after we leave here."

"Congratulations" said Rebecca. "Well I better get going. It was nice meeting you Penny and it was nice seeing you again Dr. Hofstadter. I'll be waiting for your text. I hope you find someone as talented as you. Bye."

Leonard and Penny left the restaurant and got in Leonard's car parked on the street. Leonard knew Penny was going to start asking questions about Rebecca so instead of starting the car he waited for her to start talking.

"Ok Hofstadter, start talking."

"Penny, why do you make it sound like I'm guilty of something?"

"You're going to text her back" said Penny. "You're guilty of that. And what is she talking about finding someone as talented as you."

"Penny I thought we were trusting each other now. Why are you not giving me the benefit of the doubt?"

"Because you're still not telling me what that bitch was talking to you about" replied Penny angrily.

"I will tell you when you can talk to me like you can trust me and not like some cheating jerk" said Leonard.

Penny just sat there steaming not saying anything.

"So Penny's hurt and her shields go up" said Leonard. "Everyone's the enemy, even me. Am I the enemy Penny? A little while ago I was the love of your life."

"Take me home" said Penny.

"We were going to look for rings and then I thought we could go to the park" said Leonard.

"Take me home Leonard or I will walk."

Leonard realized they weren't going to have the nice day he had planned. Penny went to open the door and Leonard locked all the doors remotely from the master control on his door. Penny shot daggers from her eyes at him.

"Ok Penny I will tell you what Rebecca said." Penny slightly turned her head toward Leonard. "She was the one who wanted me to change her grade when I taught her physics class. Remember when I told you she wanted me to go to her place and I told her I had a girlfriend. Now she asked if I could tutor her in calculus because she liked how I was able to make physics seem simple to her. I told her I had no time to do that but I would find her someone to tutor her. That is why I would be texting her."

Penny just sat there not saying a word. "Why don't we go to the park and get some fresh air and relax" asked Leonard. She did not respond to him so he started the car and drove off in the direction of the park. In a few minutes Leonard was parking the car by the park.

Leonard put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I jumped all over you. I said I accept you just the way you are and I shouldn't try to change you but when you spoke to me in an accusatory manner you made it sound like I was being unfaithful to you. I would never hurt you like that Penny." She remained silent so Leonard opened his door. "I'm going to sit down on a bench or on the grass. Are you coming with me?"

"No I'm walking home" said Penny.

Leonard put a leg out of the car and turned toward Penny. "I think we need to take a break from each other for few days." Leonard left his car and walked about 50 yards to a bench under a tree. When he looked back at the car Penny was gone. He again hated himself for hurting her. He should have just answered her questions and they would have got past it.

Penny did not head home but instead started walking around the perimeter of the park. She knew Leonard was right but was afraid to talk to him about it for fear of becoming a sobbing mess in front of him again. She felt she was laying too much emotional baggage on him lately and what guy wants that. She thought it is going to be hard enough to hold back the tears when she tells him she doesn't want to take a break from him. She just wanted to be in his arms right now with him holding her as tight as he could. She had been walking for a while and started to worry that he might leave before she got to him. She stopped following the perimeter and started cutting across the park all the while either looking for him or the car. She was quickly coming up behind the bench where Leonard was sitting but he was no longer there. As she got closer she saw the car but Leonard was not there either. She kept walking towards the car and looking in every direction for him when suddenly there was someone lying on the ground inches from her feet. She tried to stop but her momentum carried her forward and she had to leap over the person. Since she leapt with one leg behind the other she had to roll on the landing to prevent from hurting her arms or legs.

"Penny" said Leonard sitting up. She was now sitting up cross legged in the grass. Leonard knelt in front of her. "Are you ok?"

"I am now" said Penny hugging him. Leonard hugged her tightly back just like she wanted him to.

"Penny I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Leonard I don't want to talk about it except to say that you were right and I'm sorry and I will try not to become so defensive with you. Do you still want us to take a break from each other?"

"Well with last night and then today things are getting kind of intense" said Leonard.

Penny stopped hugging him and looked down into her lap. "You mean you want to take a break from me, don't you."

"I was thinking that you needed to take a break from me" said Leonard.

Penny put her arms around his neck. "Leonard why would you say that? That's the last thing I want."

"I think you need to have some fun" said Leonard. "Maybe a girl's night out."

"I have fun with you Leonard. It was fun when you bought me clothes and shoes at the mall and then cooked me a great dinner."

"Why don't you see what Bernadette and Amy are doing today" said Leonard.

Penny put on a false pout. "I want to spend the day with you Leonard. Tomorrow you will be back to work."

"You're not being fair Penny. You know I can't resist your adorable pouting face."

Penny just giggled and kissed him passionately.

"So what do you want to do today" asked Leonard.

Penny smiled at him. "Shopping in Old Town is fun."

"Fun for you" said Leonard.

"This time we can buy clothes for you" said Penny.

"I don't need any clothes."

"Oh Leonard honey you so do. Let's go to old town and I promise you will have fun."

"Ok let's go" replied Leonard. "Hey what about ring shopping?"

Penny ran her hands through his hair. "You can't wait to marry me, can't you?"

"I've been waiting a long time Penny. I just want to take the first step."

Penny kissed him. "Well we better get going then or I'll want to spend the whole afternoon here kissing you."

Leonard and Penny walked back to the car and drove to a local jewelry store that Leonard had found. Again they looked at rings and noted some possible choices. They then headed to old town where they walked around hand in hand. Penny only looked in a few stores for herself instead stopping to look for clothes for Leonard. They bought clothes, ate, kissed, loved and laughed together. They left in the early evening for home. When they got to the fourth floor they each headed for their own apartments.

"I'm going to put my clothes away" said Leonard. "What do want to do for dinner?"

Penny was already in her apartment. "I don't care. We can figure it out when you come over." She had another plan in mind than eating, at least not eating food.

"Ok I'll see you in a few minutes Lovebug." Leonard went into his apartment and didn't see Sheldon so he checked his room which was empty. He put his new clothes away in his bedroom closet and used the bathroom before heading over to Penny's. He knocked and walked in. Not seeing her he assumed she was using the bathroom as well. He sat on the couch and seeing the script for the news anchor show picked it up from the coffee table. As he was reading it he heard the bathroom door open.

Penny just stopped a few feet beyond her bedroom doorway. "Oh you're here. So what are we having for dinner?"

Leonard kept his eyes on the script. "What are you in the mood for?"

"I'm in the mood for anything you want to put in my mouth" said Penny seductively.

Leonard was reading the script and trying to pay attention to Penny at the same time. "Huh, what do you want?" Leonard turned around and saw her. She only had on a very short cropped white t-shirt that looked like it was just cut short with scissors and a white lace thong shortie. "Oh that is very hot." He started walking towards her and stumbled on the leg of the coffee table.

"Don't hurt yourself baby. I wouldn't want you to miss any of this." Penny then turned around and went into the bedroom.

Leonard started taking his clothes off dropping them on the floor as he walked to the bedroom. When he got there his pants were still on and Penny was lying on her side on the bed, her head propped up with her hand. The bottoms of her gorgeous breasts were exposed to him. He quickly removed his pants and boxers and kneeled on the bed beside her.

"Ooh I see something I could eat" said Penny. "I'm so hungry I think I'll try to take the whole thing in my mouth but I really need you to eat first. Is that ok baby? I got you something so tender and succulent you will never want to stop eating it."

Leonard knew what they were about to do was not new for them except for her dirty talk. It made her irresistible to him. "Penny keep talking to me or telling me how you feel ok?"

"I knew you would like that. So how do you want me baby? I'll do any position you want."

"Just lay on your back for now." Penny rolled over on her back and Leonard stayed kneeling next to her and immediately planted his mouth on hers and they kissed wildly. His hands went to her ribs just below her breasts. His mouth moved to her neck, kissing and sucking.

"Mmmmm Leonard. I love when you suck on me. I want your mouth over every inch of my body." Penny sat up and pulled off her shirt fully exposing her breasts, hinting to him where she wanted his mouth next. Leonard held both her breasts from the sides as he moved his mouth down between her breasts. He moved his mouth up her breast and started sucking lightly on his way up to her areola orbiting her nipple. Penny put her hand between Leonard's legs and took him in her hand.

"You're so big and hard for me baby. I know you can't wait to start sucking and biting my nipple so stop teasing me and get it in your mouth already."

Leonard did as commanded and put his mouth over her nipple, sucking and lightly biting it. Penny responded by stroking him faster. He also wanted to try something he never did before and he was not sure how Penny would respond to it. He kept his mouth on her nipple while he put his hand on her neck and applied slight pressure. Penny spread her legs pulling them back towards her chest.

"Oh my god Leonard I need your hand between my legs right now. Leonard baby rip off my shortie and put your hand between my legs."

Leonard ignored her plea even though he yearned to put his hand and mouth there. He knew she was at his mercy now and he would build up her arousal to an unforgettable orgasm. Leonard was driven by his incredible love for her, a love he felt with no other. He would do anything for her. This unrestrained love could not be defined or explained only that she was pulling him in with some unknown cosmic force, what he called the love spell. She lay there beautiful and precious, the only reason for his existence in this universe was to love her and be loved by her.

He began sucking along her ribs moving to her stomach. All of a sudden Penny sat up and pulled off her shortie, knelt and grabbed Leonard crashing her mouth into his with wild desire. Leonard returned the feeling with the same intensity. She then laid back down on her back taking his hand with her and putting it back on her neck and spreading her legs again. She grabbed his other hand directing it down between her legs but Leonard just pressed it on her abdomen and continued to kiss and suck along her sides, back to her breasts and down again. He then slid his hand down from her abdomen, his fingers just above her most sensitive spot.

Penny was rolling her head from side to side then pulled her legs back more trying to cause Leonard's hand to possibly make contact with its ultimate goal. He lifted his hand from her and she grabbed at air trying to make purchase with his hand to drive it down where she needed it to be.

"Stop teasing me Leonard."

Leonard finally gave in and started massaging her inner thighs. He used two fingers to rub outside her Labia. Penny began to breathe heavier and lift her head so her neck would press harder into Leonard's hand.

Penny took him in her hand again and started pumping. "I need your finger in me now."

Leonard decided he would now give her what she wants and slowly slid his finger in. Penny moaned and her head jerked up increasing the pressure on her neck. His finger surrounded by her hot soft dripping wetness lifted up finding the rough patch of her g-spot and he started to massage it. Penny began to pump him faster.

"Keep going baby you know what I need" she said.

Leonard knew what she was asking for. While his finger kept sliding in and out massaging her g-spot his thumb made contact with her hooded nub, massaging it in sync with his finger.

"Ooh right there baby. Don't stop ok? Don't stop baby. I'm close, oh god I'm close. Push on my neck Leonard. I'm going to cum for you baby. I want your mouth. Oh my god, kiss me baby I'm cumming."

Leonard quickly put his mouth on hers, their tongues clashing as penny squealed. Her hands went down between her legs forcefully pressing his hand into her as she humped his hand moaning. After a minute Penny pulled him down on top of her and wrapped her arms around him tightly still breathing heavily.

"That was incredible Leonard."

"I wasn't sure how you would react to the neck thing but I'm glad you liked it."

"I didn't like it I loved it" said Penny. I don't know if I had two orgasms or one very long one. Does that make me some kind of sadomasochistic sicko?"

Leonard move off of her lying on his side their faces together. "No not necessarily" replied Leonard. "It's about control. I know it turns you on when I take control. I think that is why you liked it so much."

She held his face in her hands. "Leonard you try so hard to take care of me and make me feel loved and special. Do I make you feel that way too?"

"Of course you do Penny. You shouldn't need to ask me that."

"Just making sure. I love you Leonard."

"I love you too Penny."

"So what made you want to try the neck thing as you call it on me?" asked Penny.

Leonard wasn't sure if he wanted to tell her that he got the idea from a crime drama he saw.

"Leonard?" Her expression became stoic. "You better not have done this with one of your old girlfriends or flings and then used it on me because you know your two friends that always hang out with big Leonard, their right by my knee."

Leonard grinned. "No I didn't get it from anyone. I saw it in a movie."

"What are you getting pointers from porn now" she said.

"No and that was insulting" replied Leonard. Is that what you think? All the time we made love this past week was so different and special because I watched porn?"

Penny realized she asked the wrong question. "I'm going to go with no"

"Penny sometimes it's a good idea to think before you talk."

"I know. I'm sorry Leonard. It's just that when I thought you might have done that thing with an old girlfriend my defenses went up and my bitch came out. My bad. Or how about my bitch" said penny with a laugh. Leonard didn't laugh so Penny pouted her lips. "Can you forgive me?"

"Only because you're adorable and extremely sexy."

"Thank you" said Penny. "Now I have something special for you. Penny rolled him over on his back. "Your little friend here is going to have to get bigger before he can come out." She started stroking him. "Ok here we go big boy." She continued to stroke his entire length. Leonard now watched her, his breathing becoming heavier. Penny danced her tongue on the very sensitive spot on the underside of his shaft just below the head. She ran her tongue around and under the ridge several times and came back to the sensitive spot where she put her mouth and started to suck.

"Oh right there Penny."

"It gets better" said Penny as she put her mouth back to the spot, this time using her teeth and started stroking him at the same time. She kept this up for several minutes then put his head in her mouth. Leonard started to push his hips up towards her. She then let her teeth rub under his ridge causing Leonard's lower body to jerk.

"Ooh you like that don't' you" said Penny. Leonard just nodded so she continued doing it, loving that she could make him feel so good. She then started going lower taking more of him in her mouth and then back up where she used her teeth again. She repeated this over and over. Leonard felt the multiple stimulation of her warm wet mouth, the sliding of her tongue up and down, the rubbing of her teeth and how she would use them in different places. What also excited him was the attention she was giving him. He felt her love for him through the lust. He started pushing his hips more and Penny knew he would orgasm soon but she had other plans. She removed her mouth from him and turning around got on her hands and knees facing away from him exposing her sex to him.

Leonard loved how sexually uninhibited she was but liked to call it being dirty. She looked like a sexual goddess inviting him in. He took in the splendor of her form before him, reaching into his deepest of carnal desires. Her back outlining her alluring figure down to her full and round ass, following the curves to her lips and folds of her sex which she offered to him now.

"What are you waiting for baby? Too much for ya?"

"No I'm just taking in the view" replied Leonard. "What would you like me to do?

"You're in the driver's seat loverboy. I'm just showing you the goods."

"You're such a dirty girl aren't you? Lay on your back."

Penny turned over on her back still facing away from him and spread her legs. "I'm only a dirty girl for you my love."

Leonard got on his stomach, lying between her legs and brought his face to her most sensuous spot. He inhaled her intoxicating scent, probed her delicately with his tongue. The sharp taste to him was sweet nectar from the love of his life. His tongue followed her labial contours up to the only body part that exists solely for pleasure causing her to gasp. His tongue became a fine artists brush making long and short strokes over and around her clitoris.

Penny began to moan. "Oh honey your tongue is amazing but I want to cum with you inside me."

"Ok but you can pick the position" said Leonard.

Penny got on her hands and knees again.

"Interesting choice" he said.

"I know you're crazy about my ass which is why you love fucking me from behind right baby." Penny knew her dirty talk would arouse him even more.

Leonard couldn't wait to enter her. He knew she was already very wet so he grabbed her ass penetrating her vagina slowly as her softness enveloped him taking his full length. He soon increased the speed of his thrusts to where it would provide him maximum stimulation. For a woman this position also provides the greatest stimulation of the infamous g-spot. He was so aroused by what she had just said to him he already felt his orgasm reaching its crescendo. Instead he would hold off his climax in favor of Penny climaxing first. It wouldn't be easy but he loved how wild and dirty she would get when they did it in this position. He increased the speed of his thrusts to stimulate her more.

"Leonard honey I had my fun. It's your turn now just go for it."

"Penny this will be fun especially what will be coming next. Don't worry I'm sure I will be following right after you."

"That's so sweet baby. I love it when you mount me from behind and hit me hard."

Leonard already had sweat dripping down his face and chest when he started thrusting faster and harder. He kept hitting the throes of his inevitable orgasm and had to work hard mentally to suppress the feeling.

"Hit me harder baby. I need it harder. Bang me as hard as you can."

Leonard granted her request and started hitting her harder slapping into her gorgeous ass. He wanted to grab her large breasts which were swinging when he slammed into her but then he couldn't hit her as hard. Penny then leaned down putting her face on the bed leaving her ass up spreading it and her legs even more for her man. Now when Leonard thrust hard he felt himself hit her cervix. He was breathing hard and hoped he could hold out before he needed to use his inhaler.

"Oh baby keep going just a little more. Don't stop, oh yeah, hit me baby, oh my god I'm gonna cum."

Leonard saw that Penny's mouth opened and she wasn't breathing. All of a sudden she drew in a breath and squealed loudly. This was the signal Leonard was waiting for. With a few more thrusts he finally let go with a guttural moan, jumping on her back pushing her down on the bed.

Penny had his inhaler on the bed near her. "Do you need your inhaler honey?"

Leonard was still in her on her back. "Yes I do" he said wheezing.

Penny grabbed it and put her arm behind her back. Leonard took it, sprayed and started to breath normally again. He rolled off of her and lying beside her face to face.

"Are you ok now honey" asked Penny.

"I'm fine" replied Leonard.

"You were amazing tonight Leonard. Was it good for you too?"

"It's always good Penny."

She put her hands in his hair behind his head and pulled him in kissing him. "Leonard?"

"Yes."

"Thank you for trying so hard and not giving up on me."

"Penny you don't have to keep thanking me for that. I love you and I want to be with you. Not every relationship is perfect but if we try we could get through anything."

Penny had tears in her eyes. "I know but when I get bitchy or freak out I need to remind you that I appreciate all you do for me."

"I guess for me it's like when I act too nerdy or I apologize too much or when I can't believe that such a beautiful and amazing woman is my girlfriend" said Leonard.

Penny sat up. "I'm going to the bathroom to get cleaned and when I come back I'm going to ride you like a race horse."

"Giddy-up" replied Leonard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spoiler Alert for S7 Ep14, The Convention Conundrum. **

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television.**

**A/N: Again thanks for the reviews. **

She opened her eyes and smiled. Lifting her head she looked over to the other side of the bed but he wasn't there. The bathroom door was open, he was not there either. She got up and walked out of the bedroom shocked not to see him. Looking up at the clock it showed 9:15. Penny pouted. "I can't believe he left without waking me up." She grabbed her phone to call Leonard and noticed a text from Stuart. **'Penny can u come in anytime today. I need your help with something.' **She thought about her day which was completely open except she wanted to have lunch with Leonard. She texted him back saying she will be in early afternoon and then called Leonard.

"Hello Lovebug."

"Forget the Lovebug I'm mad at you."

"What did I do now" he asked.

"Why didn't you wake me up and say goodbye this morning" she asked while she filled the coffee carafe with water.

"I wanted to let you sleep" replied Leonard. "We got to sleep late last night and you were really tired. You went right out."

"Well after that amazing night we had together I was kind of disappointed waking up alone. You didn't even leave a note. You know I'm not some one night stand."

"I'm sorry Penny. I got up late and ran out of the apartment."

"I'm coming over there today and we're having lunch together, got it Leonard.

"Ok, sure that sounds good" he said.

"Don't sound so excited Leonard."

"No really It's a nice surprise" said Leonard. "It will make my day."

"Ok I'll see you later" said Penny. "I love you."

"I love you too" replied Leonard.

* * *

Penny headed down the hall towards Leonard's Lab and recognized the girl from yesterday who wanted Leonard to tutor her walking toward her. Penny wondered what this bitch is doing here after Leonard told her he would find someone else to tutor her.

The girl walked up to Penny and pointed. "Penny right?"

Penny pointed back. "Right and you're Rebecca."

"Right" she said.

"So are you here to see Dr. Hofstadter" asked Penny.

"Yeah I came to thank him for finding me a tutor so quickly said Rebecca. "It was so sweet of him. I also got to see his lab which was incredible. He's just so great."

"He's great all right" said Penny thinking how much she despises this girl.

"Well I have to run. Nice seeing you again Penny."

"You too" replied Penny with a forced smile. She continued down the hall to Leonard's lab and knocked on the door. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey you."

She looked back at him expressionless. "Hey." She walked in and did a quick scan of the lab. "So have you been having visitors today?"

"No not today" he replied. "I'm all yours for lunch."

She walked over to the table where the laser is. "Are you sure? Not even one."

Leonard walked over to her. "No not one. If we were having visitors today I would have had to dress formally like in a suit. I hate wearing a suit all day. So where do you want to go for lunch?"

Penny was getting annoyed that her ruse to catch him in a lie about Rebecca wasn't working. "I'm not talking about your scientist visitors." Leonard gave her a confused look. "Leonard I know that slutbag Rebecca was in here and you were showing her around the lab."

"That's right she came to thank me for finding her a tutor" he replied.

"You didn't waste any time helping her" said Penny. "It was probably less than 24 hours since she asked you."

Leonard picked up the laser safety goggles from the test bench. "I was asking Howard and Raj this morning if they knew anyone and Raj said he would do it."

"So now you have poor Raj tutoring her" said Penny. "She is going to take advantage of him."

"I'm sure he won't mind" said Leonard trying to get off the subject. "So what do you feel like eating?"

Penny ignored his question. "So now she will be coming here all the time to see you and Raj. Isn't that convenient?"

"Why should she want to see me" asked Leonard.

"According to her you're so sweet and great and your lab is incredible" said Penny in a high obnoxious voice. "I'm sure she'll be stopping by your lab every chance she gets."

Leonard knew where this conversation was heading just as it did yesterday and many times before. In the end he would argue with her and she would storm off. He was not happy that she still didn't trust him but he had been guilty of that himself so he understood her fears. He figured he could quell the situation by applying a little TLC.

"Penny people stop by my lab all the time. Besides I don't even know where or when Raj will be tutoring Rebecca so this conversation may be pointless." He walked up to her and hugged her around the waist. "I did have one VIP visit me today."

"Who was that" asked Penny.

"It was you, a very important Penny."

"Nice save Loverboy."

"It would be nice if you can stop by more often" said Leonard. "What do you think about that?"

"What about Rebecca" asked Penny.

"I'm not asking her I'm asking you Penny. All I care about is you and after that amazing night we had last night that is all I've been thinking about today. We can have lunch every day this week if you want so what is it going to be?"

"I'm sorry Leonard. You always know how to make me feel better. Of course I will have lunch with you all week. I miss you so much during the week." She wrapped her arms around her his neck and kissed him.

Leonard sighed. "Do you want to just make out the whole time or go have lunch?"

"If we make out then I'm going to want more" replied Penny. "Why don't we save that for tonight. Let's go to lunch and you could tell me what you're thinking about from last night."

They both headed for the door to leave. "How about sushi" he asked.

Penny made a face expressing dislike with his choice. "I'm really not in the mood for sushi. Ever since you made me that chicken parm I've had cravings for Italian food."

"Ok Italian it is" agreed Leonard.

They left the lab and started walking down the hall. Penny put her arm through Leonard's arm. "So what were you thinking about from last night?"

"Oh yeah" said Leonard. "I think I can finally appreciate your horseback riding skills especially your duration."

"I thought you would like that" said Penny. "You can thank my Yoga classes for the duration part. Unfortunately I have to stop taking the classes because it's too expensive for me now."

"No don't stop the Yoga classes Penny. You can't take its health benefits for granted. I will pay for your classes."

"Thank you Honey for being so concerned with my health" said Penny smiling.

Leonard turned to her. "What?"

"I just thought you might have another reason for paying for my classes" she replied.

"We might as well both reap the benefits of your very healthy and beautiful body" said Leonard.

Penny kissed his cheek. "You're so cute when I put you on the spot."

* * *

Penny headed to the comic book store after dropping off Leonard back at work. She could only smile thinking about the short but intimate lunch she just had with him. He knew a new little Italian place that had outdoor seating that she thought was so romantic. They talked and laughed about last night and decided they would go there for lunch every day this week. He was being so sweet to her and she wished she could just take him home now and make love to him. After this past weekend together she felt she couldn't get enough of him.

Penny walked into the comic book store and saw Stuart behind the counter. "Hi Stuart."

"Oh hey Penny. Thanks for coming in."

Penny walked up to the counter. "You're welcome. What do you need me to do today?"

Stuart held up a poster. "I made these posters to advertise the store. Do you think you could put them in your college student center and also at Cal Tech?"

"That's a great idea Stuart. I could put them up in my college today and tomorrow when I see Leonard for Lunch I'll put them up there. These look great. Did you make them yourself?"

Stuart handed Penny a stack of posters. "Yeah I figured I would save some money."

"Is there anything else you need" asked Penny.

"No that's it" said Stuart.

"Ok then. Bye Stuart." Penny took the posters and headed for the door when a girl walked into the store. "Oh hello, my name is Penny can I help you?"

"You work here" said the girl sounding surprised.

Penny was just as surprised to see a girl walk in the store. She thought she looked a little nerdy but also could be pretty if she did something with her straight shoulder length hair and added some makeup. "Yes I do. I help Stuart over there who is the owner."

"You're into comic books" asked the girl.

"A little bit" replied Penny. "I don't need to know a lot about comic books for what I do here. One of my jobs is to get new customers into the store and keep them coming back. I try to build a rapport with every customer so they feel like they're getting personal service."

"Did you used to work at the Cheesecake Factory" asked the girl.

"Yes I did" replied Penny.

"I thought I recognized you" said the girl. "I feel bad because my friends always left you a low tip. I told them waitressing is a hard job but they wouldn't let me leave any more money on the table."

"That was so sweet of you" said Penny. "But your friends were right. I was a terrible waitress but I am a great salesperson. Could you excuse me for a moment?"

Penny went over to the counter to talk to Stuart. "Stuart, do you remember how you got me to go on that first date with you by drawing a picture of me?"

Stuart gave her a confused look. "Yes I remember."

"Draw one of that girl and try to get a date with her" said Penny pointing to the girl.

"I don't know Penny she will probably say no."

"She's really sweet" said Penny. "I will help you out. You have nothing to lose. Let me know when you finish the picture."

Penny went back to talk to the girl. "What is your name if you don't mind me asking?"

"My name is Anna."

"Do you need any help finding anything Anna" asked Penny.

"No I'm just looking" replied Anna.

"Well if you need any help you should ask Stuart" said Penny pointing at Stuart. "He is like a genius when it comes to this stuff. You should just talk to him even if you don't need help. He's also a great artist. Anyway I'll stop bothering you. It was nice to formally meet you."

Anna put her hand out to Penny. "It was nice to formally meet you after all this time."

Penny shook her hand and went back to talk to Stuart. "Here's the deal. I told her to ask you for help if she needs it. If after a while she doesn't ask you go ask her. Also ask her what her interests are and try starting a conversation with her. Whatever you do don't let her leave the store without talking to you first. Did you finish the drawing yet?

Stuart picked up the drawing. "Almost done."

"Make sure it's done before you talk to her" said Penny. "Are you okay with all that Stuart?" Stuart didn't answer her right away and Penny saw a pained look on his face. "Stuart, have some confidence. Nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"I guess so" replied Stuart.

Penny shook her head with a half smirk. She had an idea how to increase Stuart's confidence. She went behind the counter where Stuart stood, made sure that Anna was not looking their way and quickly hugged and kissed him on the cheek.

Stuart's eyes went wide. "What was that for?"

"I was hoping it would give you some confidence" replied Penny. "What do you think?"

"I think it helped a little" he said to her.

Penny smiled. "Good. I'm going in the back room now. The ball is in your court Stuart.

Penny was watching from the back room when Stuart held up the drawing towards her indicating it was done. Penny gave him a thumbs up and motioned for him to go talk to her. Stuart went over to Anna with his drawing and began talking to her. Penny watched them talking and it appeared to her that it was going well. After about ten minutes they both headed to the counter where Penny saw Anna purchase three comic books. Penny came out of the back room and went to the counter.

"So I'll see you on Wednesday Stuart, bye" said Anna.

Stuart waved at Anna. "Ok I'll see you Wednesday."

Anna waved at Penny. "Bye Penny."

"Bye Anna."

Anna left the store and Penny turned to Stuart. "What's this about Wednesday?"

"We have a date on Wednesday" said Stuart.

Penny squealed and ran around the counter and hugged Stuart. "See I knew you could do it. So where are you going to take her?"

"I don't know yet" replied Stuart. "The problem is that she could only go out on Wednesday night this week so what do you think about running the store yourself that night."

"Stuart that is new comic book night are you sure you want to leave me in charge?"

"Penny you're better than me when it comes to sales and I can show you how the cash register works. Didn't you use the register at the Cheesecake Factory?"

"Not all the time but I think I know enough to learn this one pretty quickly. Wait what about answering customer's questions?"

Stuart thought about her question before answering. "How about you bring Leonard or Sheldon to help you with that? You can also look up info on anything I sell in the store in the database on the computer. I'll show you that too."

"Ok great" said Penny. "Except there is no way I'm asking Sheldon for help. That has disaster written all over it. I'll bring Leonard."

"Don't tell Leonard he's not getting paid until after the store closes so he will still want to help you" replied Stuart.

"He'll do it as a favor to me" said Penny." "He doesn't care about the money."

"Then you're all set Penny. I can show you the register and the database today and if you want tomorrow too."

"Stuart thank you for trusting me with the store especially on the busiest night of the week. It means a lot to me."

"Not to make you sound less worthy of it Penny, it probably also has a lot to do with having a deep desire for intimate female companionship."

"I understand completely Stuart. How about I go put these posters up at my college and then I'll come back and you could show me that stuff."

"Sounds like a plan" said Stuart.

Penny smiled at him and headed towards the door to leave.

"Wait" shouted Stuart.

Penny turned around and looked at Stuart.

"I just wanted to thank you Penny for helping me get a date with Anna."

"You're welcome sweety."

* * *

Leonard walked into 4a carrying a bag of Thai food from Siam Palace and set it on the coffee table. He greeted Howard and Raj who had arrived while he was picking up the food.

Leonard headed back to the door. "I'm going to let Penny know the foods here." He then left the apartment.

"We might as well start eating" said Sheldon. "I don't expect Leonard and Penny to be back here any time soon."

Howard gave Sheldon a confused look. "What do you mean he's just going across the hall?"

"Did they have a fight again" asked Raj.

"The two of you have not had the unfortunate opportunity to be around them lately" said Sheldon. "They have been unable to control their sexual urges towards each other leading them to public displays of wild sexual romps in the hallway. Since they both present with the same symptoms I ruled out latent mental illness and any kind of physical or mental trauma that could in no way provide the same diagnoses in two completely different individuals. I have taken into consideration brain washing and exposure to a psycho-sexual substance"

Howard nodded at what Sheldon was saying. "Sheldon I understand what you're saying but I have to take into account that this is coming from your perspective. To the rest of us you must think we're all like Caligula."

"You missed the point Howard" replied Sheldon. "There behavior has exhibited a change. They have become obsessed with one another to the point where they experience separation anxiety when they are not together which they have even used in sexual gameplay to build arousal for increasing their orgasmic climaxes."

"Wow dude you can really talk some psycho-sexual trash" said Raj looking at Sheldon.

"You know I have not considered any kind extraterrestrial exposure" said Sheldon staring off into space.

* * *

Leonard waited outside of 4b waiting for Penny to open the door. He knocked again and still nothing. He tried turning the doorknob and it opened. "Penny" he shouted.

Penny heard him from the bedroom and got excited. "I'll be right out" she shouted back. She couldn't wait to tell him about Stuart. Actually she couldn't wait to kiss and hug him first and then tell him about Stuart. She came out of the bedroom and saw him sitting on the couch. Without saying a word she walked around to the front of the couch straddling him then holding his face with both hands she began to kiss him passionately. This continued on for several minutes as Leonard put his hands under her pretty print tunic and unhooked her bra. Penny knew he would soon have her naked from the waste up and her breast in his mouth if she didn't stop him now. She found it difficult to stop him. The memory of last night still sharp in her mind, their love did not end until her body physically could take no more. When she knew he was about to make his next move she pulled away. "Leonard, could we take a break so I could tell you something that happened today?"

"Five more minutes" pleaded Leonard like he was a kid being ordered to go to bed.

Penny pursed her lips. "You'll get no objections from me but my shirt stays on for now ok?"

"Ok but can you do that bra removal under the shirt trick" he asked smirking.

"This is a long sleeve shirt but I think I could still do it" said Penny as she started to roll her sleeve up and pull her bra strap down and over her arm. She finished pulling her bra off and planted her mouth back on Leonard's. After what she thought was five minutes she pulled away. "Ok?"

"More than ok" he said smiling.

"Leonard honey, you're going to have to take your hands off my breasts or I won't be able to concentrate enough to talk to you."

He removed his hands from under her shirt. "Sorry it's hard to stop."

"Don't apologize sweetie I spend a lot of time making it hard for you to stop" said Penny getting up and sitting in Leonard's lap. "Ok so you know I went to see Stuart after our lunch right. It turned out he just wanted me to put posters up at school and at Cal Tech advertising the store. Anyway while I was there a girl came in to the store and I got Stuart to ask her out and he's going on a date with her on Wednesday night" she said with a proud smile.

"Wow what are the chances of a girl walking into the comic book store and Stuart getting a date with that same woman in the same day" said Leonard. "How did you get Stuart to find the courage to ask out a total stranger?"

"Easy I just gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek to build his confidence."

Leonard put an arm around her. "Look at you trying to find love for all the nerds of the world. That was such a nice thing you did for Stuart. It's no wonder I love you so much."

Penny hugged and kissed him. "I love you too. I'm so glad I got the best nerd for myself."

"I'm glad too" he replied. "So what is this girl like?"

"Her name is Anna, she looks a little younger than me and no surprise she's a nerd. She's not bad looking so if this works out I can help her with her hair, makeup and clothes. I think I could turn her into one hot nerd."

"I don't think that's a good idea" said Leonard shaking his head.

"Why not" she said.

"Once she realizes she's hot she will dump Stuart and go after some hunk like me" said Leonard. "You know how jealous you get. You always blame me when girls flirt with me."

Penny gave him a half smirk. "Yeah you're a hunk. Maybe in Munchkinland. And I don' blame you when girls flirt with you."

Leonard just looked at her over his glasses.

"Ok so maybe I do blame you but you must be doing something first like making eye contact" she said defeated.

"Oh good one" said Leonard.

She waved both hands at him. "Ok just forget it. Getting back to Anna she recognized me from the Cheesecake Factory. She used to go there with her friends and she would always feel bad when they would give me a lousy tip. That's when I knew she was nice."

"Why would they always give you a lousy tip" he asked surprised.

"Remember Leonard, I was terrible waitress."

"When you waited on us you consistently got our orders right and we always gave you a good tip" he said trying to sound complimentary. "Were you just good with us?"

"You didn't know the difference Leonard. You just went there to see me and later Howard for Bernadette. I could have dumped everyone's food in your lap every time you came and you would still have come back and given me a good tip."

"I was pretty pathetic wasn't I" he said softly.

"Penny put her arms around his neck. "No you were not. You were the sweetest man I ever met. I don't know how or why you stayed so devoted to me but I'm happy you did."

"It was your love spell Penny, remember."

"That spell is pretty powerful" she said trying to sound sincere. "I have to see if I can make an apartment cleaning spell or maybe a full service maid spell that combines cleaning, food shopping and laundry."

"It's one spell or the other not both" he said.

"Hey honey before I forget I'm in charge of the store Wednesday night while Stuart is on his date so I need your help."

Leonard put his hands through her hair. "No problem. Now can we get back to where we left off? My hands were under your shirt."

Penny got off his lap, straddled him again and pressed her mouth to his biting his lower lip then taking his tongue in her mouth. Leonard put his hands back on her breasts when there was a knock at the door.

Penny stopped kissing Leonard and looked at the door. "Well it's not Sheldon."

"Maybe they will go away" whispered Leonard.

"It's ok Leonard. Who is it" she shouted.

"It's Howard and Raj" said Howard from the other side of the door.

"Just a minute" shouted Penny as she got up to open the door.

"Hey guys what's up" she said to Howard and Raj.

They did not return her greeting but only stared at her messed up hair and wrinkled shirt with her bra half hanging out of it.

"What" she said to them impatiently then looking down at herself. She saw the bra hanging out of the bottom of her shirt and quickly pulled it out and threw it behind her. "What you never saw someone's bra hanging out the bottom of their shirt?"

"Are you guys coming over to eat" asked Howard. "Your food is probably already cold."

"Yeah we'll be over in a little while" she said to them.

"Could you put our food in the fridge" asked Leonard from the couch.

"Sheldon said you guys can't control your sexual urges and you're completely obsessed with each other" said RaJ.

Penny gave them a glaring look. "Are you going to believe everything Sheldon tells you? He thought I became a porn star."

"Sheldon is rarely wrong twice and then one look at you" said Howard shyly not wanting to say all that he was thinking.

Penny suddenly looked angrier. "One look at me what" she said sharply.

Howard took a step back, frightened at her tone. "It's nothing. We'll see you when you come over to eat. Bye."

Raj just waved goodbye and Penny slammed the door. They both headed back to 4a. "Apparently Sheldon is not wrong twice" said Howard.

"Did you see the way they looked at me Leonard like I was some kind of freak?"

"Just forget them" replied Leonard. Were freaks because we want to spend time together talking and kissing instead of eating?"

Penny climbed back on top of Leonard straddling him. "Do you think all our friends now will think were weird and avoid us?"

"Except for Sheldon no" said Leonard. "They might find it strange that we want to be around each other all the time. You have to admit that is strange. We act more like lovestruck teenagers."

Penny put her arms back around his neck. "Is that bad Leonard? Are we taking things for granted and acting irresponsibly?

"I don't know Penny and I don't care what people think. We have each other and I've never been happier."

Penny hugged him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too" he replied. They stayed hugging for a few minutes, their closeness chasing away the fears and insecurities they just felt and wrapping them in a shield of their love. Everything was right again. Leonard looked up. "Did you want to eat?"

Penny sat back and lifted her tunic over her head. "Yes but I have to feed my kitty first. She is very hungry. Do you think you can satisfy my kitty's huge appetite?"

Leonard swallowed once. "I can satisfy your kitty and then some."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Big Bang Theory is owned by Chuck Lorre Productions and Warner Bros. Television. I have no affiliation with Marvel Comics. **

**A/N: ****Warning for adult sexual content. **** Thanks for reading my fanfic and the reviews. **

Leonard and Penny were having lunch again at the new Italian restaurant that Leonard had found. She called it their new 'our place' because they have only ever shared it with each other and that made it special. They were each having a small garden salad and a pizzetta. Penny ordered the tomato basil pizzetta and Leonard got the mushroom and pepper one but they were sharing them. They each had a tall glass of iced tea with lemon to drink.

"Leonard where do you think Stuart should take Anna on their date?"

Leonard took two slices of his pizzetta and put them on Penny's plate.

"How about Pasadena's first ever international film festival, it starts tomorrow."

Penny took a bite of his mushroom and pepper pizzetta. "Ooh yours is good too. So how do you know about this film festival?"

"I always keep up on what's going on in and around Pasadena" he said.

Penny picked up a slice of her tomato basil and fed it to Leonard. "I didn't know you did that."

"Back during our beta test I didn't want you to get bored with me so I made sure I was always ready with something to do" said Leonard before taking a bite of the pizzetta.

"I'm sorry honey for making you feel that way" she said feeding him again.

"It's ok Penny, it got us from there to here and that's all I care about. So what do you think about the film festival for their date?"

Penny sipped her iced tea. "I think it would be a good idea for us but not for them. They should have time to talk and get to know each other."

"Ok then why don't they just keep it simple and go to old town" said Leonard. "There are plenty of places to eat and it's nice to just walk around there."

Penny's jaw dropped. "How can you say that? You always complain when I want to go there."

"You always drag me to every clothing and shoe store there" he replied apologetically. "You are aware of how many of those stores there are in old town?"

Penny crossed her arms over her chest. "But it's ok for them to go there?"

"It's their first date" said Leonard. "She's not going to drag him shopping."

"I guess so" she replied. "She didn't seem like she's big on clothes shopping anyway. So what do you want to do tonight?"

"He smiled at her. "Last night was fun."

"I love having fun with you" she said taking his hands. "You have been a little wild lately, I like it.

"I think it's due to your dirty talk" said Leonard blushing. "It's really hot."

"There's plenty more where that came from" she said seductively. "Wait until tonight."

"That's easier said than done" he said squirming in his seat.

"What's wrong baby you can't wait? Maybe you want to bend me over the car hood and bang me right now."

His face was still red and he started to look uncomfortable. "You're just teasing me. This is not the time or the place for dirty talk."

Penny took her foot out of one of her flats under the table and pushed it into his crotch. "It feels like it's the right time now" she said giggling.

Leonard quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching what she did. "Would you stop moving your foot? You know I have to go back to work."

"Let's go back to your lab and you can work on me" she said with a seductive smile.

Leonard backed up his chair. "We've already spent my lunch hour here. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm not wearing panties" she said to him straight faced.

Leonard quickly put his hand in the air. "Check please."

* * *

"I can't believe we're all getting together tonight" said Penny to Leonard as they walked into the Cheesecake Factory with Sheldon. "It feels like it's been so long."

They walked toward the table where Bernadette, Amy, Howard and Raj were already sitting. When Bernadette and Amy saw Penny they stood up and all three squealed and hugged each other. They all sat down at the table; Amy, Penny, Bernadette and Raj on one side and Sheldon, Leonard and Howard on the other. Amy and Bernadette were eagerly listening to Penny talk about her job at the comic book store while the guys had their usual discussions about everything from the superhero Abomination to zero-point energy. Penny was thrilled to see her girlfriends and also have Leonard close by. She would steal away a few seconds here and there from their non-stop chatting to convey 'I love you' in a smile at him. He smiled back, overjoyed to see how happy she was right now. He loved that she felt confident in the decisions she made about quitting her waitressing job to focus intently on an acting job and working at the comic book store.

The conversations continued as most of them had finished their meals. Penny wanted to tell them all about Stuarts date tomorrow night. "On Monday at the comic book store I helped Stuart get a date with one of his customers; their going out tomorrow night."

Penny, why are you distracting Stuart with a woman when he needs to focus on keeping his store open" said Sheldon with a disappointing tone.

"Sheldon isn't that being a little selfish" said Penny.

"Yes he is being selfish" replied Sheldon. "Do you know how far we would have to go to buy comic books if Stuarts store closed down?"

Leonard held up his hand to Penny indicating he would respond to Sheldon. "Sheldon first of all Stuart's store is not going to close down because he's dating. Give him more credit than that. Second sales have never been better there since Penny started working there and third you don't drive so how far we have to go anywhere for anything is not your concern."

"Leonard the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few or the one" replied Sheldon.

"Sheldon I'm sure if the comic book store is ever in imminent danger of destruction due to a warp core explosion Stuart will expose himself to deadly radiation to save the store so you don't have to be driven across town to another store" replied Leonard.

"Now you're just being ridiculous" said Sheldon.

"Penny that was so sweet of you to help Stuart get a date" said Bernadette.

Penny smiled at Leonard. "I think all the women out there need to find out that nerdy guys can make great lovers too."

Bernadette smiled at Howard. "I already know that."

Raj shook his head. "Now Stuart has a girlfriend before me? Penny I thought you would help me find someone before you would help Stuart."

"I'm sorry sweetie" said Penny. "It was just one of those right place at the right time situations. I haven't forgotten you."

"Penny, you should start a nerd dating site" said Howard. "You can call it nerd link or the nerd connection."

"Yeah right dude" said Raj. "Only nerds should be with other nerds except for you and Leonard."

"Lighten up" replied Howard. "I was only kidding. How's it going with Rebecca, anything happening there?"

"Forget her" replied Raj. "All she talks about is Leonard. Dr. Hofstadter is such a good teacher. He's so smart and so kind. I'm sorry I volunteered to tutor her."

After hearing that Penny glared at Leonard with narrow eyes.

Leonard angrily looked over at Raj. "Thanks Raj."

"Sorry dude" replied Raj.

"Who is Rebecca" asked Amy.

Penny looked at Leonard. "Oh Rebecca, she is a very pretty undergrad student at Cal Tech who was once in a class Leonard was teaching and wanted to trade him sex for a better grade right honey? Now apparently she is in love with him right honey?"

Leonard looked like he was going to be sick.

Bernadette turned to Penny and Amy. "I think we should go to the ladies room."

All three of them stood and left the table.

"I think I want to go to the bar" said Penny.

Bernadette took Penny's hand. "Penny you don't want to be drunk and mad at Leonard. It will only make things worse."

"I'll make things worse all right for that slutbag Rebecca" said Penny as all three ladies walked into the restroom.

* * *

"I can't believe you never told us that this Rebecca chick offered you sex for a better grade" said Howard to Leonard. "That's like every professors fantasy. It's so taboo."

"It's also extremely unethical Howard" said Sheldon. "If it was me I would have reported her to the Dean's office.

"I know it's unethical but I don't think it would ever happen to you Sheldon" replied Howard.

"You better watch what you say in front of big mouth" said Leonard pointing at Raj.

"Sorry dude I was upset that Stuart might have a girlfriend before me. So what happened with Rebecca?"

"She wanted to go back to her place but I took her out for coffee instead. Even if I wasn't going with Penny I still wouldn't have done it. Can we stop talking about this now?"

* * *

"Penny you shouldn't be mad at Leonard over this girl" said Bernadette from a restroom stall. "He would never purposely get involved with her."

"Then why did he help her find a tutor" said Penny Leaning against the tiled wall.

"You know why Penny" replied Bernadette. "It's Leonard's nature to help people. He's great that way."

Penny went to look at herself in the mirror. "He shouldn't be helping that whore. It's telling her that he cares about her. On Sunday Leonard and I went out to breakfast at Café Verde. I go to the restroom and when I come out that bitch is sitting in my seat. She knew what she was doing."

"Indeed she did" said Amy standing next to Penny. "She waited for her competition to leave and then she moved in most likely displaying her cleavage which would cause a stress response in Leonard increasing adrenaline and cortisol levels in his blood. Penny did you notice if Leonard was sweating, had increased heart rate and dry mouth when you returned from the restroom?"

Penny began brushing her hair. "No but I told her Leonard and I were getting engaged and we were heading out to buy rings."

"Very good counter move Penny" said Amy. "That should slow her down some."

"It didn't" said Penny looking at Amy's reflection in the mirror. "She was in Leonard's lab the next day."

"Penny I don't think Leonard understands what's going on here" said Bernadette leaving the stall. "Since she propositioned him before he has a responsibility to you to tell Rebecca that she should not be seeing him."

"Yeah well sometimes Leonard is the dumbest genius I know" replied Penny. "Of course it's only when it comes to other women hitting on him."

"Wait a minute" Bernadette said drying her hands. "Are the two of you really getting engaged?"

Penny didn't want to tell her two best friends about getting engaged yet and especially not in a restroom but she knew her face and body language were about to betray her secret. "We're already informally engaged" she blurted out.

Bernadette and Amy squealed, hugging and kissing Penny again for the second time that night. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you Penny" said Bernadette.

Amy had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe my bestie is getting married and I'm going to be a maid of honor again."

Penny knew her sister would be her maid of honor but she didn't want to hurt Amy's feelings. "Amy I can't guarantee that but you will definitely be a brides maid."

"That's ok Penny as long as I get to wear my tiara again, walk down the aisle and look beautiful in front of everyone there" replied Amy smiling.

"When did this happen" asked Bernadette.

"It was last Thursday when I told Leonard if he took me to Vegas and asked me to marry him I would on the spot" explained Penny. "It was then we realized that we were engaged and we started looking for a ring. Don't tell anyone. This was supposed to be a secret until we go buy the ring."

"This must have something to do with what Sheldon said about the two of you being obsessed with each other and unable to control your sexual urges towards one another" said Amy.

"Howard told me about that" said Bernadette. "Is that true?"

Penny hesitated not really wanting to go into the details of the last week and a half. "It's true but not the way Sheldon explains it. It started when Leonard began to say the most beautiful and incredible things to me. Things he never revealed to me before. And then we started to have the most amazing sex and we have been on this emotional rollercoaster ever since. It is true that we spend every second we can together and miss each other to death when we are apart."

"That is so great" said Bernadette. "You guys really deserve it."

"This is an unusual case in that you are both exhibiting the same behavioral changes" said Amy. "I have a theory that may explain this but I would also like to get the both of you in my lab to simultaneously monitor both of your brains activity during these dynamic emotional episodes."

Penny did not want to go into why this was happening to her and Leonard and how she figured it out. "I don't know Amy. Leonard and I are having the happiest time of our lives now. I don't want to dissect it I just want to enjoy it."

Amy looked disappointed. "I could keep my findings to myself if that would help."

"I'll talk to Leonard" replied Penny.

* * *

"Raj, go get the girls out of the bathroom" asked Howard. "We can't sit here all night."

Raj gave a half smirk. "Why should I get them? They're your girlfriends."

"You're the closest one to a girl here" replied Howard smiling.

"Very funny. Just because I'm sensitive, have good taste and culinary expertise does not make me feminine Howard."

"It doesn't help" replied Howard.

The girls came back to the table and sat back down. Leonard saw that Penny looked much better than before. He thought he would have been fighting with her tonight or spending it alone. "Are you ok Penny?"

She took his hand and smiled. "I'm fine. I think we should get going home."

"Sounds good" said Leonard smiling back at her.

In the parking lot Sheldon got into Amy's car. Amy saw Leonard and Penny voraciously making out in Leonard's car. "I really need to get them in my lab and monitor their brain activity while they're doing that. I am also going to need to do a CBC, a complete metabolic panel and a comprehensive hormone panel. Would you like to assist me Sheldon?"

"Amy, while it is in my interest to partake in a differential diagnosis to determine or identify the disease or disorder causing their abnormal sexual appetite the idea of being in the same room with them while they perform their amorous activities sickens me."

"They would be expressing their love for each other. You should find it beautiful not sickening Sheldon."

"Amy, since you have been a neurobiologist for many years you have been exposed to many things that I would find revolting. You apparently have a tolerance for the disgusting and sickening that I don't possess."

"So what you're saying is that if I expose you to lovemaking repeatedly over time you could eventually acquire such a tolerance" asked Amy.

"While I would not wish to expose myself repeatedly to such an activity your reasoning for me to acquire a tolerance for something so unpleasant is sound" replied Sheldon.

"Well then Sheldon I have something to show you later and several more times after that."

* * *

Leonard and Penny climbed the steps of their building in silence holding hands. They didn't speak much in the car on the drive home. She just smiled at him and held his hand, frequently bringing it to her mouth kissing it. After they walked into 4b Penny went to use the bathroom followed by Leonard. As Penny began to change her clothes Leonard opened the door to leave the bathroom and froze. He saw that she changed into pajama pants but had not yet put on her camisole. She was naked from the waste up. He just stared at her, silently showing no emotion. She saw him freeze and returned his emotionless stare. She wasn't sure but she thought she started to feel self-conscious; wanting to cover herself up. "How can you look at me like you're seeing me naked for the first time" she asked as she felt her heart swell.

He struggled to answer her. Her beauty took his breath away. "I'm not sure. I just have this overwhelming feeling going through my body. I have never seen you so beautiful and never loved you more than right now."

Penny walked quickly to him and they hugged tightly. "How can that be Leonard? If anything you should be mad at me for what I said to you at the restaurant in front of everyone."

"Maybe that's it" he said. "I wasn't mad at you. I hurt you and I did it in front of all our friends. I hate seeing you hurt and upset especially when I cause it. And then when we left you weren't mad at me anymore."

"You didn't hurt me baby I just got upset when Raj said that all Rebecca does is talk about you. It's also good to have your girlfriends around to put things in perspective for you before you start a fight with your boyfriend." Penny released him from her hug and he did the same. She walked over to the bed and picked up her camisole and put it on. "I'm only putting this on now so I could talk to you. You could take my clothes off later. So tell me about this overwhelming feeling you had where I'm more beautiful than ever" she said sitting down on the edge of the bed and smiling.

"I can't really explain it" replied Leonard. "One minute I thought I was going to spend the night alone and the next were making out in the car and driving home in silence while you were holding my hand and kissing it the whole way. The difference in my expectations at that moment from you abhorring me to me feeling so much incredible love from you, I guess just had some affect on me. Then I saw you with your shirt off and I had these incredible feelings for you."

Penny waved him over. "Come here honey." He walked up to where she was sitting on the edge of the bed and she pulled him in hugging him around the waist and putting her head against him. "Leonard I never ever abhorred you when I got mad at you why would you say that?"

Leonard started to run his fingers through her hair. "You seemed really mad and the looks you gave me. You should have seen yourself. It was a little scary."

"I'm sorry honey. I guess I made up for it in the car. I'm happy you felt how much I love you." She released him from the hug and patted the bed beside her. "Leonard could you sit down next to me I want to talk to you about something." He sat down beside her and she turned to look at him. "Honey I need you to tell Rebecca that it's inappropriate for you to continue to see her. Tell her that since she had made sexual advances towards you in the past it would be disrespectful to your girlfriend if you kept seeing her."

"Do I have to say it like that" he asked. "Wait I'm not allowed to see her at all?"

She put her arms around his neck. "Leonard honey I don't want you seeing that slutbag whore at all. I don't care how you tell her just make sure she understands. It's not that I don't trust you I don't trust her. Now before you answer me think very carefully about what you're going to say to me because I'm only giving you one shot at this. I know you don't want to see scary Penny again right?"

Leonard was thinking of the right words to say so she would not misconstrue his answer but then decided that simplicity would be the best approach. "Ok."

"Ok? Ok what" she asked.

"Ok I will talk to her" he replied.

Penny was a little surprised by his short answer. She was at least expecting further discussion. "Good. I think we both handled that very well. What do you think?"

"I think we handled it much better than we ever have before" he said proudly.

"Why did it take us so long to figure this out" she asked.

"I guess since we have been spending so much time together we realized it's a lot better to make love than make war" said Leonard. "Even so I have to give you most of the credit. Instead of being mad at me you showed me so much love. It was all you Penny."

She leaned closer to him. "That's all I want to do Leonard is show you how much I love you."

They kissed until Leonard stopped and lifted her camisole over her head. She followed with his t-shirt. They both stood, Penny pulling his boxers down exposing his full erection. Leonard then pulled down her pajama pants and then her black lace panties. She laid down on the bed on her side with her hand propping up her head. He did the same facing her. "So you gonna do kinky things to me again" she asked innocently.

Leonard grinned at her. "You liked that didn't you? Who knew you were so kinky."

She slapped him on the ass. "Leonard, stop making fun of me" she said pouting.

He put his hand on her cheek. "You are so beautiful Penny."

"Am I more beautiful than ever before" she asked him lifting her head as if putting on airs and graces.

"You get more beautiful to me every day."

"You're beautiful to me too Leonard."

They kissed with just their tongues, intertwining them and enjoying just the playful intimacy for the moment. As their passion increased, lips met and tongues darted in and out. Without warning she pushed Leonard on his back, jumped on top of him and began slowly kissing his mouth, neck and all around his face. She kissed down his chest not before sucking both of his nipples then continued down to his stomach. Penny then turned around and straddled him, lustfully putting her sex toward his face. She continued to slowly kiss and lick him down to his lower abdomen. Leonard felt his heart beat faster as he looked at the view she purposely gave him, anticipating his manhood in her mouth.

"Kitty needs a kiss baby. You know where she likes to be kissed." Without saying a word Leonard went in tongue first. "Ooh you're so good at that baby."

At the same time Penny started licking and sucking his erection. "I love when your whole body jerks when I hit your sensitive spots."

They were both enjoying their hot oral pleasure when Penny stopped and lied down on her back. "I want to look in your eyes when I cum and I want you to do the same."

Leonard turned over and got on his knees.

Penny spread her legs while he moved in closer. He lifted her left leg straight up and entered her half kneeling. She moaned as he slowly started to pump. He loved this position for all the visual stimuli it provided which drove his arousal quickly to its limit. He held her gorgeous long leg and watched himself thrust his erection into her and pull out of her covered with her sweet moistness. Her large breasts were so sexy the way they bounced on every thrust. Lastly her face, the most beautiful face he had ever seen. He will look into her eyes as he gives her the love and ecstasy she so desires. This vision of her sexual beauty drove his lust higher causing him to thrust faster and harder.

Penny's breathing increased and Leonard did not miss her chest rising and falling more rapidly which drove his arousal even more.

"Oh yeah baby I'm on fire down there can you feel it?"

"I can feel it" he said panting heavily.

"I'm getting close so come up to me now baby, I want to be face to face with you."

Leonard let her leg go and he got on top into missionary position. Penny immediately wrapped her legs around his back interlocking her feet. She put her hands behind his head and pulled him in hard like she would never ever let him go her mouth devouring his. She began making small moans and her hips started to undulate. She stopped kissing him so she could look deep into his eyes and she hugged him.

"Leonard, tell me how much you love me?"

Leonard had to try to control his breathing so he could talk to her. "Penny, I never knew true love until I met you."

"Oh my god Leonard, tell me more."

"I'll never stop loving you Penny, only you and you alone."

"You're so good to me baby I love you so much" she said as her hips started undulating faster. "Oh I'm gonna cum baby."

Penny saw the love in his eyes as her orgasm started. She drew in a quick breath and shrieked raking her nails across his back. "Oh yeah baby I'm cumming for you" she cried. He saw her eyes glaze over as her ecstasy peaked and then come back to focus on him as she came down into a euphoric state. "Do you feel me baby?"

He felt her pulsating as her loins became satiated with blood. "I feel you."

"It was so good. Only you can make me cum like that baby." She hugged him as tight a she could. "Leonard my love cum deep inside me."

As usual he waited for her to orgasm first. He became good at holding it off and letting his go right after her. His thrusts became faster. It was not going to take him long. He looked into her beautiful eyes and his orgasm began to build. He started to grunt and buck into her. Penny squeezed her legs into his back pushing him in deeper and Leonard collapsed on her, his head over her shoulder.

"I wish I could keep you inside me all night."

"You're going to have to ask Howard to build you a Leonard robot if you want that wish to come true."

"Do you think I can have him make a few changes" she asked smiling.

Leonard lifted his head. "Changes, like what? Oh of course, bigger penis."

"No, why do all guys think that is what women want" said Penny.

Leonard put his head back down. "Probably from watching porn."

Penny ran a hand through his hair. "None of my changes would have to do with sex. They would be social changes like not complaining when we go clothes shopping or going out clubbing. And then I could have my full service maid."

"You know some day this will be a reality" said Leonard.

"What would you change in a Penny robot" she asked.

Leonard lifted his head again as if to look all over her body. "Hmm let me think."

"You 're thinking about the girls in your video games with the giant boobs aren't you?"

He looked into her eyes. "I wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't be the same if you didn't get mad at me once a day."

Without pause she bit him in the shoulder hard.

"Ow that hurt" he said loudly. "What are you a vampire? I was only kidding."

"Kidding aside it was a mean thing to say Leonard."

"I'm sorry. As I said I wouldn't change anything. I'm crazy in love with you just the way you are. You're perfect."

"I remember the first time you said that to me Leonard. You were so cute in that Hobbit costume. You always know what to say when you get in trouble with me, don't you."

"I've had years of practice" said Leonard twisting his neck trying to see the bite marks on his shoulder. "I think you might have broken the skin."


End file.
